


Destined

by FiafRex2001



Series: Blue Skies [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, LuciferLockDown, Memory Loss, No Sex, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Chloe Decker, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, lots of ups and downs, possible marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiafRex2001/pseuds/FiafRex2001
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer have been through a lot, together...but will they be able to withstand being apart?When will they understand that they are *quite literally* made for each other?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Blue Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725994
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1- Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a sort of an AU...just read this as a mixture of season 3 and a bit of season 4 thrown in😈😈
> 
> Huge shoutout to Diya Laha for being my unofficial beta... this story wouldn't have been possible without your help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer loves Chloe but is too afraid to tell her... further the fact that she's engaged to Pierce, really hampers his advances.  
> And so he doesn't tell her what he feels, how he feels  
> But Chloe is smart.
> 
> Very smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my best friend and beta, Diya Laha...without your invaluable help and support, this work wouldn't have been possible.

  
**CHAPTER 1:**

**[FOREVER]**

  
**< Present>**

  
As Lucifer sat down on his piano in Lux, he felt the lustful eyes of countless women and men on him. He didn’t care though, the one he cared for…couldn’t ever be his, could she?

  
It was a normal day at Lux. . . well, as normal as it got in a night club filled with exotic dancers, lustful hearts and erotic music…but today was a bit different, not for the club but for him, **Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil.**

  
It was the day he lost his _One true Love_

  
As he opened up his song book, his hands shook with the effort of keeping his eyes dry. ”The devil DOES cry!”, he thought with a half hearted smirk, if only Dad, Michael and Mom could see him now…broken. 

  
For never had the devil felt such pain. It surpassed that of his FALL. When he saw his detective with the world’s first murderer…. he felt dead inside. He wanted so badly to go to her, wrench her away from that bastard's arms and keep her in his embrace forever…only one thing stopped him from doing so… _her smile_ , it was-radiant, she looked happier than ever before, even when she was with him. If only he had not pushed her away, she could have looked at him like that, _with love_ …something no one has done for him before in his immortal life. 

  
“Well”, Lucifer thought, ”at least she will be safe and happy with him,” and he had made sure of that, hadn’t he. 

**< A few hours earlier>**

  
Marcus was in a dillema…he **didn’t love** Chloe, it was just an act, but now he couldn’t back out without having the entire department after him.   
Not to mention an _immortal powerful entity who would surely rip him to shreds if he hurt Chloe in any way._

  
He was just going though some files when he heard his office's door being opened. 

  
_Speak of the devil_

  
“Hello, Cain. I would like to extend my heartiest congratulations to you upon your engagement to Miss Decker”, Lucifer recited, in a monotone voice. 

  
_Wait what?_

  
“You’re congratulating me…the devil…on my engagement to someone you loved?”, Marcus knew he shouldn’t have said the **L word** but it felt good to see the Devil uncomfortable. 

  
“Yes well, I uh—I wanted to let you know that I’m happy for you”, Lucifer said. 

  
_Okay_

  
“However-”, as soon as he dropped that fake smile, Marcus knew he was in trouble, he had fought against Amenadiel sure, but Lucifer was more powerful and much more deadly. ”-I wanted to let you know that I care about her very much, no I won’t be snooping around her after your marriage because I respect her decision, I’ll go straight back to hell. ”, he stepped close to Marcus, his glamour fading to reveal his true form, his Devil face, ”But if you ever hurt her, or the little urchin…I will find you, no matter where you hide…I will find you and tear off each of your limbs, slowly, painfully, until you are nothing more than a husk…and then, I will drag you back to hell where you will be tortured for all eternity”.

Marcus gulped. He had never been very scared of the Devil before but standing there, in that room, with Lucifer, he felt like a piece of meat before a hungry shark. ” **So, be forewarned Cain, son of Adam…I, Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil, the fallen Archangel, will hunt you down if you hurt Chloe Jane Decker. I promise you**!”, Lucifer had not pronounced a sentence in a long time but for Chloe…he could literally die for her. As he stated his promise, he seemed to get bigger, more vicious and much more deadly. Marcus knew without a doubt that Lucifer would not kill him, as per his father’s rules…but he would make him wish he were dead. 

  
“I-i-I uh…I s-s-swear, to abide by your rules”, Cain was reduced to nothing more than a quivering mess in that last sentence before he remembered he couldn’t afford to show weakness before Lucifer. Clearing his throat, he stood up…though his legs still shook. Lucifer noticed this and with a smug grin he left Marcus' office. 

  
_Been here since the bronze age and I’m still scared of the devil._

  
**< Present>**

  
Lucifer shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts…the guitarist looked at him with worry. Lucifer cleared his throat and motioned for him to start. 

  
“This song is for a very special someone…someone who really made me feel…someone who is and will always remain close to my heart. ”

  
_It’s my last night on Earth…might as well dedicate it to her._

  
“This is for you Chloe. ”, she couldn't hear him but what did it matter...he needed to get that off his chest.

  
_**There's a thousand things** _   
_**I've wanted to say** _   
_**But I've never been brave** _   
_**No, I've never been Brave** _

  
No he hadn’t been, Dr. Linda had tried to help him, Trixie had tried…hell, even the Douché had tried…but no it was his own arrogance and bloody cowardice that prevented him from telling Chloe how he felt, how he wanted her to choose him, how he wanted her to spend her mortal life with him, but he hadn’t. 

  
_**And you deserve** _   
_**The whole world** _   
_**An island to yourself** _   
_**You're an island in yourself** _

  
She deserved so much more than what she got, a divorcee trying to handle her life as an infamous cop and her nine year old daughter…a woman who had been hurt so many times, it was like a hell loop…and Lucifer. . . where had he been when she needed him the most? hiding, too scared to make a move, to scared to love her back. Maybe, Marcus was better for her…at least he would love her and be there for her, Lucifer would just have to fade away from her life. 

  
_**And I think its time** _   
_**That I tell you** _   
_**How I feel** _   
_**This is how I feel** _

  
_Too late for that now_!He thought grimly. He blew it…his whole life is a fucking mess…the rebellion against dad, the consequent fall, the hurt and pain…but most of all, hurting Chloe…he really was a monster…Lucifer really didn’t deserve happiness. Chloe was _perfect_ in every way, much the contrast to Lucifer. 

  
Lucifer's eyes shone with unshed tears. He had never been known to cry before but he couldn’t help it. 

  
**_And I get lost_ **   
**_When I'm with you_ **   
**_And you'll hear me say_ **   
**_Never change, baby_ **   
**_Stay the same, lady_ **   
**_Did I know for so long_ **   
**_Never change_ **

  
“Chloe Jane Decker, I will love you to the end of time, I just want you to be **happy** , even if that’s not with me. I will keep your memory and your photo in my heart always. ”, Lucifer spoke in his mind. ” _Your stretch marks, scars and imperfections j_ ust make you perfect You, Chloe are a _miracle_. Forgive the Devil for expecting someone like you, nay, some goddess like you as his partner. . . sorry Chloe”, his voice broke on the last line of the lyric, causing many a tearful glance at him. 

  
_Lucifer did not see a thing in front of him, not the curvy ladies who had stopped dancing and had started crying, not even at his demon, Maze, who despite herself couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears, not Dr. Linda who was sobbing…not even the dirty blonde haired woman who was standing near the elevator, tears streaming down her face as she realised her mistake…the biggest mistake of her life._

  
**< A few minutes earlier>**

  
“Hey, Chloe! Are you okay?”, Ella's usually musical and high pitched voice was tinged with worry as she looked at her friend. 

  
“Uh-huh, yeah…everything’s perfect”, Chloe vaguely answered. "I...am thinking about the case", she finished lamely.

_oh fuck._

“Yeah sure. Maybe that’s why you have been fingering your ring for the past few minutes, fiddling with your phone and not listening to me as I was counting the evidence present in the case”, Ella replied with a smug grin. 

  
“There really is no hiding from you, is there?”, Chloe snickered. 

  
“Tell me girlfriend. I can help you, you know… **Tribe** and all that!”, Ella reached across the forensic table to take Chloe’s hand in hers. 

  
Chloe looked around to check if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

  
“Okay, do you think this whole, Marcus and me getting married thing was a mistake?”, Chloe whispered fiercely. 

  
“Annnnd why should I think that!No, of course not…beautiful Pecker babies and all that!Why should I?”, Ella acted exasperated, yet her voice seemed…a bit off, especially to a seasoned detective, she was hiding something. 

  
Chloe kept quiet, looking at her best friend…waiting for her to figure it out. 

  
“Wait?You are not having second thoughts are you?”, Ella felt mad at herself…she was a fucking forensic scientist…how could she not see the worry and indecisiveness etched all over her friend’s usually confident staight forward face. Chloe turned her face away and that was all Ella needed as an answer. 

  
“Oh my god!I’m so sorry…I didn’t know!it’s…it’s Lucifer isn’t it?”, Ella asked hesitantly. 

  
Chloe turned to look at her and Ella was stricken with grief. Her aqua eyes shone with unshed tears. Chloe couldn’t bear it anymore and a dam seemingly burst releasing all the tears, pain and concern she had carried along with her, for the past few days. 

  
“I…I. . I d-don’t know Ella to be honest. I thought Marcus w-was perfect for me…he was a stable, trustworthy guy but I don’t know…he isn’t good with children I-I mean Trixie does not get along with him…he doesn’t y-you know…”, she stammered, and taking a deep breath continued, ” doesn’t always understand what I’m trying to say, what I’m feeling…I mean, h-he's nice and all but h-he. . ”, Chloe couldn’t say it, it was too painful. 

  
“-is’nt Lucifer”, Ella finished. 

  
“Yeah”, Chloe took a deep breath trying to settle the cascade of emotions inside her, ”I mean Marcus and Dan…I shouldn’t say this…but they seem too similar in some ways. I don’t know but I have never had that sort of connection with Marcus as I had with Lucifer-“, she thought about it for a second, ”or with anyone else for that matter. I mean I know, Lucifer can be an arrogant, clueless guy at times…but he’s good you know, for all his DevilTalk, he’s got a gold heart…he was genuinely distressed when Trixie was down with influenza, when I was shot…even when I fell sick...he cares so much for me and Trixie. Marcus is indifferent to Trixie...he treats her like she's some unwanted guest.", She couldn't bury the disgust in her voice.

  
“I remember when my brother got back…he told me Lucifer had warned him to not cause me any more pain or he would be back for him”, Ella recalled. She looked up at Chloe, ”I always knew you guys liked each other but the Vegas episode aside…why did you choose Marcus over Lucifer”

  
 _And as Chloe told her what had happened, her heart seemed to break all over again_. 

  
**< 36 hours earlier>**

  
“…and so that’s how we got him”, Chloe finished narrating her and Marcus' latest case…a psychopath who had escaped from the mental hospital and had gone on a killing spree after his wife divorced him.   
When she finished, she realised she had forgotten who she was narrating her latest sojourn to. 

  
_Odd_. 

  
“Lucifer, did you hear me?”, Lucifer was uncharacteristically silent. He was sitting in the chair across her dining table, in her house. 

  
He had dropped by for a visit, right in the midst of Chloe racking her brain , trying to figure out how to tell Lucifer that she and Marcus were a lot _more_ than _just_ dating now. 

  
He was silent, staring at her with unseeing eyes. 

  
“Well, you used to like hearing about my cases so I thought…forget it”, Chloe huffed, she was done with his arrogance and don’t-care attitude. 

“Yes, I heard everything…about how you caught the miscreant in his house…how he snuck through his back door and about how you tracked him to his warehouse and how. . . bravely Pierce stepped in front of you to protect you from the psycho…”, he took a shaky breath, “I heard everything, Detective”, Lucifer said in a monotone voice. ”But, what you didn’t tell me is…during all those various brushes of death you didn’t call me…your partner”, he barely managed to hide the hurt in his voice. 

  
“I was going to, but Marcus stepped in as my partner and I thought that you were busy with your _Brittanies_ ”, she couldn’t hide her twinge of jealousy and anger in her voice, but Lucifer didn’t seem to notice. 

  
_What the fuck Chloe? He legit drops everything and comes running whenever you want him!_ , Chloe’s conscience pricked her. 

  
“Oh really…or were you scared that _moi_ might mess up your dear boyfriend's proposal”, he shot back, eyeing her platinum ring. 

  
“Oh…”, Chloe blushed but then she realised that he was trying to make her feel guilty. What _should she feel guilty for_?Marcus loved her and didn’t run away like a certain night club owner she could mention. Anger burned within her as she looked at Lucifer with a piercing glare. 

  
“So what? Yes, he proposed to me as we were bringing the suspect in…yes, I accepted, do you know why? Because he loves me and is actually there for me…because he did not run away when I kissed him…because he is actually a nice person…because he isn’t a womanizer like you…because he doesn’t teach my kid loopholes in-in slang words… **BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I WANT HIM IN MY LIFE FOREVER!!”,** she shouted, so thankful that they were alone in her house. All the anger inside her starting from revulsion at the suspect's crimes to Lucifer's careless attitude. 

  
_No, no you don’t_!, Chloe's conscience said in her mind, but she ignored it.   
Lucifer's face had remained impassive at the start of her scathing monolauge but as soon as she said the last words, he seemed to deflate before her very eyes, ” Detective, I-I d-didn’t know that…”, his lips were quivering. 

  
But Chloe only saw red. 

  
“Yeah!You don’t know any thing about me Lucifer. Sure, I may not be a exotic dancer, a stripper, I may not be perfect and be flawed but when someone really loves you…he loves you totally…not looking at your body or how sharp your curves are, how beautiful you are…something You would never understand!”, She screamed, tears falling from her eyes, she was angry and sad at the same time…angry because she thought Lucifer thought her incapable of love and sad because… _somewhere deep down she knew she made a mistake._

  
Lucifer, just sat there stunned. After what seemed like an eternity he got up, walked to the door and without a glance back…he left

  
**< Chloe finishes telling Ella what had happened>**

  
Ella was shocked, well…more like mortified. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down but it didn’t work.

  
“ **ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!!**!”, Ella shouted at the top of her lungs. 

  
Chloe flinched but did not move…she deserved this.   
“ **HOW DENSE CAN YOU GET, CHLOE!DON’T YOU GET IT?LUCIFER LOVES YOU, UNLIKE DAN OR PIERCE, HE NEVER MADE A MOVE ON YOU BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED…I HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE…I DID'NT SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAPPY WITH PIERCE…DAMMIT DECKER!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?I MEAN, SURE LUCIFER'S GOT THE EMOTIONAL MATURITY OF A CHILD BUT THAT’S WHY HE COULDN’T TELL YOU HOW HE FELT ABOUT YOU! I’M SORRY, LUCIFER BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS”,** Ella took a deep breath…for a short woman, she really could shout. Chloe could only look at Ella as the ponytailed scientist darted back to the closet in the lab and pulled out a box. 

  
“Open it”, Ella ordered Chloe. 

  
With shaking hands, she tore open the box's cover. What lay inside took her breath away. 

  
Inside lay a beautiful aquacoloured strapless dress, made of soft, smooth silk. . . intricate patterns ran over the chest with a neckline that, while not plunging was enough to spark the imagination…the dress had a thigh slit which allowed the wearer to be both modest and sexy, but what stunned Chloe was not the beauty of the dress. 

  
It was the _one dress_ , Chloe had always wanted to buy but never could afford. She had told no-one, not even Trixie, with whom she shared all of her child-friendly secrets. 

  
_Lucifer saw me looking at the dress that day, while we were investigating the mall murder. He didn’t say anything!Does he really know me so well?_

  
_Yes. He does._

  
“Do you like it?”, Ella was studying her. 

  
“W-w-w-what?W-who?”, Chloe had a suspicion that she already knew. 

  
“You know who”

  
_Oh my God!!what have I done?_

  
“Lift up the dress”, Ella commanded, her eyes shone with unshed tears. 

  
Chloe gently lifted up the dress to find a small box and a letter. 

  
“Read it”, Ella was tearing up now. 

  
Chloe opened the letter,dreading what lay inside.   
The letter had been written in black ink, with a beautiful, cursive handwriting. 

_His._

  
_**My dear Detective,** _   
_**If you have found this, I might be nervous as well, hell…I mean I have never done this. You don’t believe me when I say I’m the devil but that’s who I am. I have walked this Earth for millenia, I’ve been in pain and agony for millenia…but the first time I saw you…well, at first I was fascinated for you seemed to be immune to my charms but as our partnership grew…I realised something(thank you, Doctor Linda), I have come to respect and…dare I say it, Love you.** _   
_**Yes, Chloe Jane Decker I love you, I don’t know how but I do know why. You, Chloe are the most stubborn and annoying lady I’ve met…and I’m sure the feeling is mutual, but Chloe…what makes you so special is you are the most hardworking, strongest and the most compassionate woman I’ve met. You might be wary of my…escapades but what I want you know to is that they were a means to an end. All my life, I have been shunned and hated…I had a void in my heart that I tried to fill with sex and drugs, all to no avail as I did not have love…but now I do. Believe me, Detective…the devil has never looked at anyone, the way he looks at you, never loved anyone, the way he loves you. You, Chloe Jane Decker are perfect, better than anyone in every way that matters…your flaws make you so much more beautiful than anyone else.** _   
_**Nay, I do not deserve you. I am a monster but if I had to lead a life filled with pain and agony for a thousand times, I would not bat an eye if I had to do it for you. As for the little Urchin, I have come to love her jumpy attitude and rather sticky fingers, I will dedicate my life to protecting and caring for you both.** _   
_**So I ask, Detective Chloe Jane Decker…will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?** _   
_**-Lucifer.** _

  
The paper was drenched in Chloe’s tears. Ella was in shambles too as well, she had read the letter earlier, and had cried her eyes out. 

  
“When?”, Chloe's raspy, quivering voice broke the silence.

"A month ago...when you and Lucifer were still _official partners_ ”, Ella dried her eyes with her Led Zeppelin t-shirt's sleeve, ”he came in one day and showed me this dress, asking for my opinion, told me that he wanted to live his “ _life on earth_ ” with you. I told him to go for with it…but he said that you were busy with a case and he would wait till you were done. ”, Ella sniffled. 

Chloe remembered…it was her first case in 2020…Lucifer had seemed so distracted that she had snapped at him and told him that she didn’t need him. 

  
_It was also the first day with Lt. Pierce as her partner._

_It was also the last day, she had called Lucifer to assist her on a case...as her partner._

_What have I done?_

  
Chloe picked up the box but didn’t open it. She knew what she had to do. She walked out of the forensics lab and towards the lieutenant's office. Her eyes were watery and she was quivering…not out of anxiety about what she was going to do…but out of fear that she could never fix what she had done!

_I have to make this right._

Dimly she heard Ella shouting behind her-“Go get him…for the tribe”, she couldn’t help but smile at her optimistic nature. 

“Yeah…for the tribe”, she said under her breath. 

  
_But will I get him?After this?._

**< A few seconds before Present timeline>**

  
_Please god, I know it’s ironic that I’m praying for someone who calls himself the devil, but please…I haven’t asked for anything, not for a successful career as a cop, not for a peaceful life…just him._

  
_Please_. 

  
Chloe opened her eyes and got out of the car. As she headed towards LUX, she could see the endless masses who flocked to the nightclub for drinks and sex. 

  
A lot of heads turned her way when she got to the front of the line and the bouncer, giving her a knowing wink, let her in. 

  
_Being friends with the owner works._

  
_But can I call myself a friend of his…after what I did?_

  
Her eyes were threatening to tear up again. _Dammit Chloe, you’re not a weepy little girl, get a hold of yourself_ , she rebuked herself as the elevator door opened into LUX

  
Her heart stopped beating when she saw the man at the piano…the man who could away entire masses by his fingers on the piano…the man who claimed to be the devil…the man whom Trixie adored…the man who had saved their(Chloe and Trixie)lives so many times over. 

  
_The man I love_

  
And then she heard it, and she felt her heart squeeze and plummet. 

  
“This song is for a very special someone…someone who really made me feel…someone who is and will always remain close to my heart. ”

  
Oh no…she was too late, he had found someone else. She was about to leave when she heard…

  
**“This is for you Chloe."**

  
**< Back to Present time>**

  
**Lucifer-**  
Lucifer stood in the balcony of his penthouse, looking out over the city of Los Angeles, trying to take it all in. 

  
_One last time_

  
But his mind went back to the blonde haired detective, with her familiar eye roll and nervous laughter…her movie phobia…her boring tastes…her eyes. . . how she looked so cute when she was annoyed, with one eye closed. 

  
In a panic, he wondered if he had any pictures of her, fumbling for his phone…he breathed a sigh of relief when he found he did have some pictures. 

  
_A lot_.   
He smiled sadly…looking at them, the pic of her in a clown makeup her urchin had put on her, the pic of them playing monopoly, of her looking annoyed as usual…of the sneaky one he took when she was sleeping on his bed…all covered up though…he wasn’t a pervert. 

  
The picture of the dress, Ella had forced him to take. 

  
_Oh yes the dress_

  
He had to tell Ella what to do so he texted her. 

  
_**Text message:** _   
_**To:MissLopez** _   
_**Good evening, miss Lopez, as a thank you for being my friend…I request you to keep the dress…do what you wish with it but please keep it…don’t show it to the Detective please. Goodbye** _   
_**Time:9:45PM** _

  
Lucifer was just about to leave, when he thought of something, a last thank you to everyone. 

  
He smiled… the Devil had got emotional, it seems.   
_________________________________  
 **Group name:TribeNMen**  
 **Created by:LopElla**

  
 **DevilStar:** Good evening everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for being my friends. Everything I own at Lux is now yours...please take care of my piano...it's one of my most important possessions.

  
 **Amenadiel** :Hold up…what’s wrong?

  
 **DocTalk:** Lucifer?

  
 **DemonSex** :the fuck?Why the fuck are you going soft on us?

  
 **LopElla:@Dechloe** wtf is going on?

  
 **DanDMan:** Come on…out with the dickishness

  
 **Devilstar** :There isn’t one

  
 **DanDMan** :. . . man are you alright?

  
 **Amenadiel:** Luci?

  
 **DocTalk** :That’s it…I’m coming up there. 

  
**DevilStar** :You can’t

  
 **DocTalk:** the hell I can’t 

  
**DevilStar** :as much as I love the wordplay you can’t…I have an elevator lock…and no, I’m not letting anyone in.

  
 **DemonSex:** Since when do you love privacy?

  
 **DevilStar** :It wasn’t for me…if things had been better…I wouldn’t have been alone

  
 **DemonSex** : You’re PREGNANT!!?

  
 **DevilStar** :What?No!

  
 **DocTalk:@LopElla** where’s she?

  
 **LopElla:I** don’t know…I thought she knew what to do!From what I heard from outside, she must have finally broken up. 

  
**DevilStar:** What?Who?

  
 **DevilStar** :Come on!I will leave dammit!At least allow me the luxury of juicy gossip

  
 **DeChloe** : Lucifer!

  
 **LopElla** :🤩🤩🤩

  
 **DevilStar** :Detective?

  
 **DeChloe:** unlock the elevator

  
 **DevilStar:** Why?

  
 **DeChloe** :JUST DO IT!

  
 **DevilStar:** okay

  
 **LopElla:** *crosses fingers

  
 **DocTalk** :*double crosses fingers

  
 **Amenadiel** :That doesn’t do anything you know?

  
 **DocTalk** : Amenadiel

  
 **Amenadiel:** ok ok. . sorry…what the heck *draws god’s power and crosses fingers

  
 **DemonSex:** *gives middle finger

  
 **DanDMan:** oh I get it! Good luck @DevilStar

  
 **DevilStar** :@DanDMan what?

  
_________________________________  
 **Chloe** :  
 **< A few minutes earlier>**

  
Chloe felt like a teenager again…weeping over her crush. She had seen the families of those who had been murdered, seen their sadness and sorrow…but the melancholy in Lucifer’s voice, seemed timeless, ancient…true. 

  
She stood at the very back of the crowd, unable to move…as she witnessed the love of her life, express his love for her…in the most beautiful way anyone had ever done. 

  
Her eyes teared up as Lucifer finished his song…for a moment he just sat there, head hunched, slumped shoulders… _a broken man_. 

  
He then got up, wished everyone a goodnight and walked towards the elevator. 

  
Right where Chloe was standing. 

  
She could not fathom what came over her. She simply moved out of the way, hid behind some, scantily dressed girls and watched Lucifer. 

  
_What she saw, made her heart bleed._

  
His face was the very epitome of pain- red rimmed eyes, tear streaks on his cheeks…his breath came out in gasps and his walk was no longer the walk of a self confident, charismatic man…it now resembled that of a man who had lost everything. 

_Everything._

  
Without a glance at the various women calling out to him, trying to reach him. . . he went inside the elevator. 

  
_For a womanizer, he seems to be quite focused on one particular woman…_ Chloe's conscience sneered at her. 

  
“Lucifer!”, she tried to call out, but her voice was muffled by the sheer screaming of the masses as they tried to reach Lucifer (who entered his elevator without a glance). 

  
Suddenly he stopped. 

  
_Did he hear me?_

  
But then he turned…and Chloe knew why he had turned. 

  
_There was anger …sheer, untamed anger, as he looked at the crowd-full of curvaceous women, fit men and lustful eyes._

The crowd suddenly quitened. 

“Get out!”, he screamed, ” ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!”, and the crowd knew fear. They almost stampeded, in their effort to get out. 

Everyone except Chloe. 

  
He hadn’t seen her…but as soon as the elevator doors started to close, his face dropped that furious expression and he retuned to the insecure, sad, broken man that Chloe knew. 

  
_My Lucifer._

  
**< Present>**

  
“Lucifer?”, Chloe called out, as soon as the elevator doors opened to his penthouse. 

  
“Lucifer, where are you?”, She called out. 

  
“You shouldn’t have come, Detective”

  
Startled, Chloe saw Lucifer, standing at his bar…his eyes, still had that haunted expression. 

  
“Why have you come here?Don’t you have a wedding to plan?”, he asked, with genuine concern. 

  
“i…I-I wanted to check up on you”, Chloe said, I love you…I want you in my life, no one else, ”I know you’re mad. I mean you were my partner and I. . left you”, she managed to say. 

  
_Damn these tears_

  
Lucifer looked at her and her breathing stopped…. again. 

  
His brown eyes showed nothing but adoration…a love that only Trixie could rival…she knew there and then, that if she did not convince him that she was hers… **she** would be broken inside. 

  
“Nonsense, Detective…you couldn’t hurt me…no matter what you do. I mean , I don’t lie…some of the words did sting but it’s okay…I have done far worse to you. I just desire you to be happy…that’s all”, Lucifer said as he poured her a drink. 

  
He handed the glass to her and raised his own.

”Detective Chloe Jane Decker…to you happy married life”, he toasted. 

  
_Chloe had had enough._

  
“Lucifer, stop!”, Chloe stopped him just as he was about to drink to her health.

  
“Detective?”, Lucifer asked with a bewildered expression, ”is everything all right?”

  
_Let me guess…no, I broke up with the man I was meant to marry…only to learn that the man who ACTUALLY loved me had left me…for my own happiness._

  
_And how the hell do you call yourself the Devil…when you’re so selfless._

  
Chloe took a deep breath and decided to play a little trick on him. 

  
“No, no, no…I’m just feeling a bit warm”, She used her acting skills to display her discomfort. 

  
“Well then…why don’t you take off your jacket?I mean…nothing else, because you’re engaged…and as much as I dislike Pierce, nobody should have to know that his wife has been naked before a stranger on the eve of their marriage”, Lucifer ranted nervously. 

_Even when he himself is hurting...he doesn't want to hurt others,_ Chloe felt her heart enlarge with love for this wonderful man.

  
 _Hardly a stranger_ , ”yeah, yeah”, Chloe smirked as she praised herself of putting on a coat, over her dress…she wanted to surprise him, if the circumstances permitted. 

  
So she took off her jacket. 

  
Lucifer was having a drink nonetheless and when he saw what she was wearing underneath, his eyes bulged out…he spluttered on his drink and his jaw fell to the floor. 

  
“De-d-d-de-de”, he couldn’t form words…he was baffled… _what the fuck was going on?_

  
_That is the dress I had bought for her._

  
“Yes?”, Chloe posted a sly smile on her face. 

  
Lucifer couldn’t help but stare…the dress highlighted Chloe's curves so well…the thigh slit really showcased her toned legs…she had worn her hair in waves…she had never looked so-

  
 _Out of your reach, tantalizing, a prize you don’t deserve,_ Lucifer thought bitterly. 

  
Lucifer finally shook himself out of his demeanor, with a whole lot of difficulty. 

  
“Do you like it?I mean, I thought the makeup was a bit too much”, Chloe wasn’t one for sappy talk…but she was nervous. 

  
“Why?”

  
Chloe had started to rant about how her hair took a long time to look this way, when Lucifer's question took her by surprise. ”Why, what?”. 

  
“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?”, Lucifer asked her, hurt and pain surrounding each word. 

  
“Luci-“, Chloe started but Lucifer cut her off. 

  
“WHY?I LEFT YOU ALONE , WHEN YOU WANTED TO SPEND YOUR LIFE WITH PIERCE, I DID NOT DISTURB YOU, I-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?YOU COULD HAVE THROWN IT AWAY, BURNT IT…WHY DID YOU WEAR THIS? HAVE I NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH, DAD?”, he looked up at the roof before continuing, ”I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING…everything now!” he paused for a moment…the pain, hurt and shame that he had tried to bury within his heart, came bursting out. He sat down on his couch, his head between his arms…his body shaking with sobs.   
“All I wanted…was my own free will!All I wanted was a bit of freedom without pain…all I wanted-“, Lucifer looked at Chloe, and she knew. 

  
_Was you._

  
Chloe, started shaking…not with anger now, but with sadness. Sadness at Lucifer's low self esteem, sadness at his rough past. 

  
Sad because he thought he was doing this FOR Chloe’s happiness. 

  
It was a long moment before Chloe found her voice, “Lucifer, I-“. “I apologize, Detective…it’s just that seeing you in that dress, brought back some memories”, Lucifer cut her off with an impatient gesture. He got up from his couch and went to the balcony, trying to collect his thoughts. 

  
“You know, I had wished for something…ever since my fall, I was scared to wish for anything. My wishes only brought pain to me…and this wish is no exception”, Lucifer had turned away from a stunned Chloe, and so she couldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

  
He took a sip of his drink and fortified himself. He then turned and looked at Chloe, memorizing every inch of her face. 

  
_I will never see her again._

  
“But I’m happy, Detective…I’m happy since you’re happy, and even though Pierce and I have some differences, he will take good care of you”, “unlike me”, he added in a low voice. 

  
_No, no, no this can’t be happening_. 

  
Chloe tried to say something, but she was paralyzed by the pain that Lucifer radiated. 

  
Lucifer shoulders slumped in disappointment, he had hoped for her to say something…even a “thank you” would have sufficed, but does he deserve that, from a being as pure as Chloe?

  
_You are a monster._

  
“Well then, about that toast”, he tried for a grin but it came out as a grimace, handing her her drink, he tried to put on a happy voice-“ to your marria-umph”.   
Chloe had put her lips to his before he could finish, their glasses fell to the floor with a crash. 

  
Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it stopped. In a flash, Lucifer pulled away, looking at Chloe’s face with a baffled expression, “Detective…what are you-“. 

  
**Slap**. 

  
“BLOODY HELL!”, Lucifer nursed the left side of his cheek. ” A kiss and a slap…what was that for?”, he asked the woman with a raised hand, standing before him. 

  
**Slap**.   
“Detective, what are you-- slap—doing?”

  
“YOU STUPID, STUPID MAN!”, Chloe screamed as she slapped him once again.

  
“If you want to punish me…”, he tried for a sexual innuendo but his voice trailed off

  
_The kiss was my worst punishment, knowing I couldn’t be with you._

  
Chloe must have picked up on his thoughts for she stopped and stood before him, trying so hard to stop her tears. 

  
“Detective…why are you crying?Have I done something?”, _oh dear, is she broken?_

  
And the dam burst. 

  
“Lucifer Morningstar, you are legit the sweetest and most considerate man I’ve met…but you are also the dumbest and the most tactless man in my life. If you think, that for one second, Pierce is better for me than you then get that thought out of your head right now? I feel terrible, knowing how you felt about me and leaving you to rot…but that doesn’t warrant your holier-than-thou attitude…did you seriously try the I am not good enough for you tactic on me?”, _oh fuck…what did I say?Chloe took a deep breath, but_ Lucifer took her breath away. 

  
_Again_. 

  
“No, I didn’t…I genuinely wanted you to be happy, I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you, ever!”, Lucifer said in a soft voice

.   
Chloe couldn’t bear it any longer.

  
She closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and in a soft voice she said, **“i** don’t deserve you Lucifer. After what I did to you, I’m so sorry…I never meant any of that, the truth is-after Dan, I just wanted a normal life with Pierce…but then I realised, I won’t be happy, Trixie won’t be happy. Do you know why?”, at Lucifer's bewildered expression, she continued, her hand reaching up to cup his face, ”she loves you, Lucifer…she adores you…and if the man who loves my daughter, as if she were his own, even if he won’t admit it”, she added with a smile. “But I’ve realised something Lucifer, I have been trying so hard to curb my feelings, to think of someone else…to be with someone else…but “, she took a deep breath, ” I can’t …do you know why Lucifer?”, Lucifer looked at her, his eyes were impossibly dark, trying in vain to hide the little ray of hope inside his sad, desolate, abandoned heart. 

  
_This is it, Chloe._

  
“because the man I love is you, Lucifer Morningstar. I love you”, she said breathlessly. 

  
Lucifer stood still, he couldn’t believe his ears…had his detective just? Was it some trick of his dad's? But her eyes…no, it wasn’t a trick…how?She loves the devil?Bloody hell?

  
Chloe waited a long time for Lucifer to say something, but he just stood there with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

  
_Oh no._

  
“I am sorry ok…but that’s how I feel, I know you don’t feel the same way anymore but-“, it was Chloe’s turn to be surprised when Lucifer caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Chloe quickly got over her surprise and returned the kiss with equal fervour. _This feels so amazing,_ she dimly thought. 

  
One hand on her head and the other on her waist, Lucifer tried to put all of his unsaid declarations of love in that kiss. 

  
Their tongues danced in their mouths…a sensual, passionate yet gentle dance. For Chloe, the world had faded to nothing but Lucifer. She did not want to let go but her lungs were not helping her. 

  
At last they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. It felt like an hour before Lucifer spoke, ” Chloe”, somehow, hearing her name from his mouth turned it into a full sentence. She felt warm inside that had nothing to do with the climate. 

  
“You have no idea how…much I love you, Lucifer”, Chloe said breathlessly. “Not as much as me, I assure you”, Lucifer said matter-of-factly. Chloe realised that he was trying to declare his love for her and it warmed her heart, he wasn’t used to this but he was trying. 

  
Suddenly Lucifer broke apart from their hug and walked back, a firm expression on his face. “However, this cannot and will not last. ”, his face held an immeasurable amount of sadness as he looked at her. 

  
Chloe couldn’t help but stare at that, “What? Lucifer I just told you I love you… I don’t want anyone else in my life. Why are you so skittish?”, a terrible thought struck her, “Do you love someone else?”, she added lamely

  
“What? Of course not, Detective. None of the women downstairs or any where could hold a candle to you”, he said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chloe face grew warm, “but then?”, Lucifer continued, “before you consider having me back in your life, you ought to know me… _really_ know me “, Lucifer sighed resignedly, as he prepared himself for the inevitable screaming. 

  
He prepared himself for never seeing Chloe again.

Chloe was a detective, and as she saw him looking at her, as if he would never see him again. Her heart started beating rapidly. 

  
Lucifer cleared his throat and started, “before I do what I need to do", he said, waving his hand over himself, “you need to understand some things”.   
Chloe had no idea where this was going so she just nodded. 

  
“One, I will never hurt you, nor your daughter, nor anyone you love, except maybe Marcus if he so warrants it”, he said thoughtfully. 

  
“Lucifer, I don’t love-“, Chloe began but Lucifer cut her off. 

  
“Do let me finish Detective. Secondly, you must tell me the truth about how you feel when you really see me, and thirdly “, he stepped a bit closer to Chloe, still respecting her personal space. His eyes bore into her and she felt…timeless, ancient. Her breath closed up as she lost herself in Lucifer's eyes. 

  
_Is he doing that mojo thing on me?_

  
But no he wasn’t for she had no forced inclination to tell him what she desired the most. If she could, she was sure she would say-she desired-

  
 _Him_. 

  
“I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what you choose to do. If you tell me to get out of your life, I will. You just have to say the word, I will never darken your doorstep again. ”, his voice broke and Chloe could hardly hold herself. She rushed into his arms and held him tight. She felt him stiffen in surprise and then relax. 

  
“Chloe”, he said her name as if it was a magical spell…with reverence and sincerity.

  
“Don’t ever say that! I won’t let you go! I almost lost you so many times…I’m never letting you go, until you grow tired of me “, she said sobbing into his chest. 

  
Lucifer tiled her chin up to his face. 

  
_Is he crying?_

  
“Chloe Jane Decker”, he whispered in a hoarse voice, “I will never, never, ever grow tired of you. In all of my existence, I have been shunned and vilified, you are the only one who took me in and treated me with…kindness”, he paused, trying to control his tears, “but you deserve to know the truth and nothing but the truth. ”, he said stepping away from her arms. 

  
Chloe couldn’t help snickering, “did you learn that sentence from movies”. 

  
Lucifer pasted a half smile on his face, but it quickly died. “Well, please sit down. Let’s get this over with”. He led Chloe to his couch but himself remained standing. 

  
“Ready?”, Chloe nodded. 

  
And Lucifer brought forth his devil face. 

  
Chloe’s breath stopped and her heartbeat slowed way down, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

  
Lucifer’s face was burned out, leaving nothing but raw muscle and bones visible, the top of his head was completely bald and his eyes flickered with flames. 

  
But that wasn’t what scared her the most.   
His eyes…they had changed sure but they still had that…sadness, as if he was expecting her to run away screaming. 

  
_Lucifer Morningstar, is that a stage name or something?_

  
_God given, I’m afraid._

  
_I am the devil, darling._

  
_I got it, I got it, you know the whole devil thing._

  
_Desire's like your superpower._

  
_More like a gift from God really._

  
_I punish people._

  
Images of Lucifer getting shot, HER shooting Lucifer, him bleeding out…she couldn’t believe her daughter had painted a unicorn on THE DEVIL’S FACE. 

  
_**THE ACTUAL DEVIL.** _

  
“Detective”, Lucifer prompted her, his brow furrowed in worry and anxiety. He had dispelled of his devil face as soon as he could. Slowly, as if in a trance, Chloe got up. 

  
“Right”, Lucifer sighed, she did not want him anymore- of course she wouldn’t . He’s the fucking devil, who would want someone like that in their lives. 

  
His surprise knew no bounds when Chloe went up to him and hugged him…hard. 

  
“Dete-Ch-Chloe”, he tried to say but she held on.   
He suddenly felt her shaking in his embrace. 

  
_Oh dad, have I broken her?_

  
“Im so sorry”, Chloe exclaimed. Before Lucifer could get a word in, she continued, “im sorry for not believing you, I’m sorry for all the pain you’ve had to endure alone…I’m so sorry Lucifer”, she sobbed. ” What happened to you?”. 

  
Lucifer tried to find his voice, “When I fell I burned so…”. 

  
“My poor devil”, she said and kissed him. 

  
“ Chloe, aren’t you afraid of me?”, he asked. 

  
“Why should I be?”.

  
“Why should you-love I’m the devil, evil incarcante, mankind's tempter, old scratch…SATAN”, he said with rising confusion. 

  
Chloe just looked at him, her eyes were like pools of water, clear, blue water…like an ocean, an ocean Lucifer could gladly drown in. 

  
“Those are just names…the Devil I know is a kind, gentle man, who goes along with whatever my daughter says, when he knows he could just tell her “no”…a man who would spend millions of dollars on sending an unknown kid to college…a man who, despite his punisher façade, is gentle on those he loves… a man who would willingly lay down his life for me and who has and will never lie to me… a man who loves me like no one else”, she said in a soft voice. 

  
Lucifer's hands shook, he couldn’t form words.

Instead he just hugged Chloe, so fiercely that Chloe couldn’t breathe and had to prompt him to stop.   
“My apologies, Detective”, Lucifer said with a sheepish expression, “but really Detective, I don’t know-you really deserve so much better…than me”, his voice broke, “you deserve a mortal man who is…well normal an- BLOODY HELL", Chloe had just punched him across the jaw so hard that his head snapped across.

  
Chloe's anger was strangely arousing…that is until she punched him again. “Ow! That’s two slaps and two punches…really want to punish me eh”, he said with a sly smile. 

  
Chloe just rolled her eyes and punched him again. 

  
And then she pulled out the box , that was hidden underneath the dress Lucifer had brought for her.   
“Lucifer, I know you take oaths very seriously…so hear me out, I Chloe Jane Decker, love you and only you, I am truly sorry for how I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life, trying to convince you that you are LOVED. ”, Chloe handed Lucifer the box. 

  
_But Lucifer did not move an inch_. 

  
“No”

  
Chloe's hand wavered, “what?”

  
“No, I won’t hold you to your vow…I will of have you feeling as if you were obligated to me or anything”. 

  
Chloe's heart complained of pain. 

  
“Dammit Lucifer, you are the sweetest, most considerate and thoughtful man I’ve met. . . how about this? I will never leave you, until you ask me to leave”, Chloe said, as a last resort. 

  
_Please don't ask me to leave_

  
Lucifer stood still, looking at Chloe with such adoration and amazement in his eyes that she felt weightless. “As that will never happen, I take your vow and I promise you the same”, he said…and as Chloe heard these words, she knew he meant it. 

  
He finally stepped forward and took the box from her hand. 

  
Chloe's heart would’ve busted out of her chest, if it beat any faster. 

  
Lucifer was shaking, he had never done this and he wanted to do it right. 

  
_“Get down on one knee”, Trixie told him for the millionth time_

  
_“Must I, child?”, he huffed._

  
_“Do you love my Mommy or not?”, Trixie scowled._

  
_“Yes, yes…a million times over”, Lucifer said immediately._

  
_“Do you want her to marry you?”, Trixie asked._

  
_“Yes”._

  
_“Do you want to become my daddy?”, Trixie couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice._

  
_“Well, that’s an unfortunate side effect”, at Trixie’s sad expression, he quickly regretted what he said, “I am joking...of course I want to be your daddy”, he said quickly._

  
_When her expression did not change, Lucifer picked her up and deposited her on top of his piano._

  
_“Listen Trixie”, he used her name, “you’re mother is very special to me, she’s my everything. Do you understand that?”, he said in a soft voice. Trixie nodded._

  
_“So if you're everything for your mom and your mom is everything for me, then what does that make you”, he asked and waited for her to figure it out._

  
_“It means I am everything to you?”, she asked in an uncertain voice._

  
_Lucifer’s heart bled to hear the uncertainty in her voice, “Yes child. You do believe that I’m the devil, yes?”, Trixie nodded, “I have been alone for most of my life and if it meant meeting you and your mom would be a side product”, Trixie giggled, “I would live that life, a thousand times over”._

  
_Trixie understood. As she hugged Lucifer she whispered, “I love you, daddy”._

  
_Lucifer's voice broke as he said, “I love you too…daughter”._

  
_And so there he was, Lucifer Morningstar, the devil, the adversary, the fallen one…kneeling before Chloe Jane Decker, a homicide detective, a divorcee, a struggling mother._

  
“Chloe Jane Decker…I will be honest, before I met you and your daughter, I felt like my life was…well, pardon the pun, hell. But now, you and your daughter mean the world to me. I know, I haven’t been consistent in my partnership with you, but I swear, I will love and protect you and your daughter to the end of days…Believe this, Chloe, no other woman could hold a candle to you and I will never leave your side...i will move hell and heaven to keep you safe and-”

  
“ Lucifer, please. . I can’t take anymore”, Chloe as crying now. She felt a different form of happiness...no one, not Dan, not Marcus, had ever managed to get her this happy, with their proposals. 

**He really was the LIGHTBRINGER.**

  
How could I ever leave this beautiful, beautiful man?

  
Lucifer smiled a sweet smile and he looked up at his detective, his Chloe, “ **Detective Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?”.**

  
Chloe was nodding before he even finished his statement, “YES!”. 

  
_Lucifer slipped the ring, a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by small rubies that shone in the yellow light of Lucifer's penthouse...that must have cost billions, on her finger._

  
He then embraced her and in a low voice said, “thank you”. 

Chloe smiled, against the tears that were running down her face. As she buried her face in his chest, she said, “I’m not done freaking out you know…we will need to talk. But whatever happens”, she looked up at her fiancé, “we will face it **together** ”. 

  
Lucifer looked back at her, unwaveringly, “together. ”

  
**“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker Morningstar”.**

  
**“I love you, Lucifer Morningstar”**. 

  
_And as they kissed, they felt that all was good, failing to notice the shadowy figure spying on them through a pair of binoculars, from the roof of another building._

**End of chapter 1:**

  
**Next-**

**Chapter 2: REDEMPTION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out now...and let's just say, I hadn't meant to do what I did in that chapter...but had to keep things interesting don't we? 😈😈


	2. Chapter 2: REDEMPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are finally engaged...and all's right with the world. However, a certain immortal murderer is about to make his move...will Deckerstar survive the attack or lose each other in the midst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my invaluable beta, Diya Laha...this work wouldn't have been possible without your support and detailed reviews...cheers.

**CHAPTER 2: REDEMPTION**

  
**< 3 HOURS EARLIER>**

  
_Oh my…_

  
_This feels so good…_

  
_Oh yeah…just like that_

  
“Oh, Lucifer”, Chloe gasped. They had been together for eight months, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t got her fiancé…the most desired man in like, _ever_ ….to do this to her. 

  
_Dammit…this feels-_

  
And then he found _her_ spot.

  
 _Her spot_.

  
And she kicked him.

  
Lucifer didn’t know what hit him, one moment he was massaging Chloe's long, well toned legs-the other moment he was on the floor with a throbbing pain in his chin.

  
“BLOODY HELL!”.

  
“Oh Lucifer, I’m so sorry.”, Chloe gushed as she hurriedly got up from the couch and helped her fiancé up. “It’s just that…I’m really sensitive in that one spot”, she put a little emphasis on SENSITIVE, “it’s sort of like a knee jerk reaction…except it’s not in the knee, just right there”, she pointed to a spot on her calf muscle.

  
Lucifer nodded, rubbing his chin-“Well, next time I find your sensitive point, it will be a lot more _pleasurable_ for both us”, he said with a sly grin. Chloe rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hide a smile,

“Come on, you promised me the _meal_ of my life tonight”, her sexual undertones took even Lucifer by surprise.

  
“Oh-you little minx”, he said before tickling her. He got her in her sweet spot and she trashed about with laughter, but he held her fast and continued to tickle her- till she begged him to stop. Lucifer finally relented, only to find himself on top of Chloe. Both of them looked at each other with love and a lot of lust.

  
“I love you “, they both said at the same time. Both of their faces broke out in a grin and each leaned towards the other to catch each other’s lips in a passionate kiss.

  
 _It had been a long day. Chloe and Lucifer had been tasked with tracking down a notorious drug dealer. They had tracked the miscreant down to his hide out but just as they were about to apprehend him, they found themselves surrounded by thugs. Lucifer took care of them while Chloe went after the suspect. During the chase, Chloe had accidentally slipped and fell on the suspect, hurting her ankle but apprehending him at least. Lucifer had quickly picked her up, handed over the miscreant to the police and took Chloe home. Lucifer was worried out of his mind, despite Chloe waving her injury off as an occupational hazard…but the Devil was having none of it and insisted on giving Chloe a foot massage_.

  
“Thank you, Lucifer”, Chloe said as they pulled apart, gasping for air…their foreheads pressed against each other.

  
“There’s no need, love. You are my _everything_ ”, he said with such conviction in his voice that Chloe was moved to tears. How could the world vilify such a beautiful man.

  
Lucifer, noticing the dampness on her cheeks pulled away, with a concerned expression on his face, “Bloody hell! Detective, I apologise…it was never my intention to hurt you”, he said in a nervous tone.

  
Chloe couldn’t keep her hands to herself at that, “no, no”, she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

“Lucifer, tears are not always for sad things…sometimes, tears are for good things too”, she said with her head on Lucifer’s chest, listening to his immortal heart, beating rapidly.

  
“Tears? Dearie me! How can I ever understand you humans if you are so confusing all the time”, he asked, frustrated.

  
Previously, Chloe would’ve rolled her eyes at that, but now she knew who Lucifer was and so she understood. “I will teach you don’t worry”, she pecked him on his cheeks, “but please remember that I know you will never hurt me…”, “But I have hurt you! That Vegas episode-“, he started but was cut off by Chloe,”-was not your fault, I know everything now, remember?”.

  
_And she did._

  
_After his proposal Lucifer had told Chloe everything, from his Mother inhabiting Charlotte Richard's body to his killing Uriel. He was sure she would leave him at that, but he was once again proved wrong when Chloe hugged him so hard, he was sure that a few of his ribs had been affected._

  
_He hadn’t yet told her about the two times he had died for her…she didn’t need to know that_.

  
_But when she said everything…well, he couldn’t lie could he._

  
“Yes, more or less…I’ve left out the boring bits, only the _juicy_ details”, as soon as he saw Chloe's detective face coming on, he quickly changed tracks,” Right! We better be going right now. The place doesn’t stay open all night…but I could call in a fav-“.

  
“Lucifer”.

  
Lucifer jumped,” bloody hell, detective! Did you spot a mouse around here, that caused you to scream…I will get this place cleaned out-“, he knew Chloe well enough to know what she wanted.

  
 _Dammit, I should’ve just nodded_.

  
“Lucifer, tell me everything”.

  
“I have already told you most of it…”, Lucifer now completely believed in the phrase - **hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**

  
The way Chloe was looking at him was both arousing AND terrifying, he focused on the _arousing_ part…only to get a slap for his innuendo.

  
“Lucifer, do you trust me”, Chloe asked him.

  
“More than myself”.

  
“Well, I have handled all that you said…from my birth being a miracle”, Chloe shook her head, “thank G-goodness I know that mom and dad had sex and I wasn’t the second Jesus”, Lucifer snorted, “but please Lucifer, there can be no secrets between us”.

  
Lucifer shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “It’s not that Detective, the thing is…those particular events have to do with a _phase_ of my life when I was still trying to ignore my _feelings_ about you.”, he couldn’t look at her.

  
Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer’s, “Tell me”, she said, gazing at him with her aqua coloured eyes.

  
 _Dammit_.

  
_And so he told her everything…about how when he had died after getting shot by Malcolm…about how he had, as a last wish, requested his Dad to keep Chloe safe…about how when she was poisoned, he had killed himself to go to hell…and had retrieved the antidote from the doctor._

  
When he finished, he was met with silence. “Well, that’s about it…unless you want to know about my wings…which i'd rather you didn’t-“, his words were cut short by Chloe’s lips.

  
Chloe couldn’t believe it…every other man she knew, tried to woo her with tales of _heroism_ and _bravado_ …and Lucifer…he was almost _ashamed_ of the selfless deeds he had done.

  
_If he’s the Devil…then I’m a supermodel._

  
_But the way he looks at me-_

  
_No, if he’s the devil, then I’m the President of the United States._

  
_Much better._

  
“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”, she asked him, tears streaming down her face.

  
Lucifer looked at her flummoxed, as if **she** had grown horns ,”isn’t it obvious?”.

  
Chloe just stared at him.

  
“I thought that by not telling you…you wouldn’t choose me out of pity…that you would genuinely love me, without any emotional obligation”, he trailed off, sipping his Scotch to fortify himself.

  
Chloe didn’t care if he was in the midst of drinking or not, she just hugged him…so hard, that he started chocking.

  
“Lucifer, I love you for the man you are…as I said before, you’re not the devil to me….you’re a sweet, charming, extremely handsome person who just needs a little help with his emotions.”, Lucifer’s breath hitched in his throat, “and if I ever leave a person like that **…I belong in hell** ”, she finished strongly.

  
Lucifer’s eyes grew wide…before Chloe could process what was happening, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her protectively, “Don’t **ever** say that”, he rumbled, “as long as I live, I will make sure you never have to step foot into that Dad-forsaken place ever. I will tear apart **heaven** before something like that happens”, his voice broke.

  
Chloe felt safe in Lucifer’s arms…safe and loved. With Dan, it felt hurried, with Pierce, it felt fake and forced…but with Lucifer-

  
_Just right._

  
Chloe felt her heart plummet when she realised something, “but if I go to heaven…you won’t be there?”, she whispered the last sentence.

  
Lucifer's silence was all it took for her to understand.  
“Oh, Lucifer”, she broke down…staining his Prada with tears as she felt sorry, not for herself but for the man holding her, who was fated to be alone again, “I would rather be down there **with** you than up there **without** you”.

  
Lucifer’s immortal heart couldn’t take anymore…he too sobbed, but for a different reason- _he knew he would lose Chloe, one day, and had resigned himself to it…but her love for him, the monster that he was…the fact that she could go to hell for him…made him weep tears of love._

  
_Ahhhh…so that’s what she meant._

  
“I know love, I know”, he kissed her forehead and held her till she fell asleep.

  
As soon as she started snoring, he called up the restaurant to cancel their reservation.

  
There will be time for Steaks and Veals later.  
But right now, he just wanted to hold his _life_ in his arms…as she snored, peacefully-Lucifer kissed the top of her head and thanked his fate for giving him a woman like this, who had been the first to accept him… _completely_.

  
 _ **“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker…to the end of times”**_.

  
_And as the devil fell asleep, he did not notice the hodded man watching them through the window of Chloe’s house…he did not notice the man checking the directions to the detective's daughter's school._   
_The devil knew naught…what the fates had planned for him, his detective and her little one._

  
< A few moments later>

  
**Incoming call:**   
_Reciever:hello?_   
_Caller:I’ve got the address you sent. They are still inside the house._   
_Reciever:good…get there as soon as possible_   
_Caller:Will do_   
_Reciever:And make sure you aren’t followed…you know what lies at stake here…if you fail_   
_Caller: i-I won’t fail…I will not fail you_   
_Reciever:Make sure you don’t_   
_Reciever:once you have obtained the “ransom” get back to the warehouse_   
_Caller: ok ok_

  
_Call ended: duration: 0:45_

  
**< Some time later>**

  
Lucifer was frantically arranging things at Lux...he had to get out of there as soon as possible. He yearned to be near his Detective, but Lux didn’t run by itself did it?

  
Also, he wanted everything to be perfect for his “date night”…he couldn’t think of that without a shudder as his mind tortured him with the image of _Chloe sitting alone in a restraurant…on their first date wherein he stood her up._

  
_But not this time._

  
_Never again._

  
“…and so they couldn’t deliver the 55’”, Patrick said. Lucifer shook himself out of his day dreaming and asked Patrick to replace the 55’ with the 60’ , “it won’t taste as good…but it can’t be helped”, thankfully this was for the club…but if it had been for his date, he would’ve gone to the ends of the earth to get the finest wine for Chloe.

  
He was just finishing up with his inventory checks when his phone rang.

  
**Incoming call: Chloe**

  
After he had been engaged to Chloe, he saw no reason to save her number as the **Detective** …he would keep calling her that as a term of endearment-but on his phone it seemed as if she was a stranger.

  
“Hello detective! Have you picked up the urchin yet” , he had not as of yet told Chloe about finally accepting Trixie as his step daughter…Beatrice and he had _mutually_ decided to spring it on her as a surpise.

  
“Lucifer…”

  
The fallen Angel's insides grew cold-her voice was tight and constrained-the only time she spoke like that was whenever something had had her, _tense and scared._

  
_And she was supposed to pick up Trixie from school._

  
_And she was calling him._

  
“Chloe…what has happened?”, he asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

  
“Trixie she-she's-”.

  
“She’s what”, even his staff looked at him with concern…his voice was rich with nervousness and fear.

  
“She’s been kidnapped”.

  
**< A few minutes later>**

Chloe's hands shook as she put her phone down…right now, she couldn’t think straight. If anything happened to her monkey, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself… _what kind of sicko kidnaps a ten year old girl._

  
 _Exactly_ the kind of people that deserve to rot in hell.

  
But that wasn’t for her to decide, it wasn’t even upto Lucifer…she shook her head, trying to concentrate on finding her daughter.

  
“Hey, Chloe!”, Ella screeched to a halt in front of her desk, she was wearing a Linkin Park t-shirt today with her hair in the typical bun. She behaved as if she was on a bucket full of caffeine, which she might have been, her behaviour would’ve been funny, if not for her eyes, which were dead serious.

  
“Chloe, we need to talk”, and without another word, she grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her to one of the conference rooms. After making sure that there was no output sound, she started.

  
“Somebody in the department, kidnapped Trix”, she said.

  
Chloe felt her heart go still…and then, beat at a rapid pace, “WHAT!”.

  
“Yeah!”

  
“But how do you know that?”

  
“Well the area outside Trix's school was swept by the forensics team and they found this”, she whipped out a gun wrapped in resealable plastic and placed it on the table. “It’s a Beretta 92FS, 9mm”, Chloe gasped…instinctively reaching for her gun by her side, there was no doubt about it, it was the exact model. “Now that doesn’t mean that it had to be a cop”, Ella reinforced, “but then I checked the assignment number on the LAPD database…it said “REMOVED” not ,”UNAVAILABLE”, removed”, Ella finished.

  
Chloe, in her younger years believed that the Police were like an army of perfect _(sorry,Lucifer)_ angels…but after Malcolm, Palmetto and even Dan, her belief started to waver…Trixie's kidnapping only taught her that there will always be some snakes in the grass.

  
At that moment, Dan burst through the door… “Chloe, I searched everywhere, I couldn’t find her”, his voice betrayed his nervousness and fear. He wasn’t DanDMan anymore…he was a scared dad now. Both Chloe and Dan knew the dangers of being cops, but they always thought that they would be enough to protect Trixie.

  
As Ella finished filling in Dan, Chloe knew what she had to do-no matter what happens, she had to be strong, she pushed her fear and anxiety deep down and took charge, “Look, no one outside this conference room should know anything…apart from Lucifer and Maze”, Maze had not been seen since she learnt of Trixie’s kidnapping, “we don’t know who we can trust apart from us, okay!”, the forensics scientist and the detective nodded their ascent, “Me and Lucifer will go out and investigate, Dan, you and Ella, go through the CCTV footage from the school and see if you can find anything…report back to me as soon as possible”, she ordered them.

_Should I tell Pierce?_

"The lieutenant's not here so we are gonna have to do this without any warrants", Ella noted.

_Huh?_

Just as they exited the conference room ,Lucifer came running towards them, “I’m sorry…traffic was a bitch”, he gushed out. As Ella filled Lucifer in on what happened in her lab, Lucifer spotted the tell-tale signs of Chloe's iron front cracking… _her chin was trembling, her eyes were misty and her hands were completely still._ Without another word , Lucifer took Chloe to the parking lot and as soon as they were settled in her car, he turned to her.

  
“Chloe”, he softly turned her face towards his, “we **will** find her and we **will** punish those responsible! Do you believe it”.

  
Chloe said nothing.

  
Lucifer’s heart squeezed, “do you believe me?”.

  
Chloe nodded without hesitation.

  
Lucifer reached across the driver seat to embrace her, as he kissed the top of her head, she started sobbing gently, “Chloe, you have been strong for so long…never letting your emotions run wild…never showing your tears to anyone…you have held it in for so long…let it out, love. I will be there for you, always”.

  
 _I will be there for you always_.

  
_Chloe's dam burst at that…she bawled…bawled like a baby-for her baby…all the fear and anxiety she carried for her little monkey came gushing out…she let her emotions take control for once as her iron front crumbled…she wept and wept but Lucifer kept holding her, patting her back and murmuring words of comfort…for the longest time, even during her marriage with Dan, Chloe had to be the strong one- for herself and for her daughter…Dan was usually absent and so, Chloe had been accustomed to taking charge and controlling her emotions…with Pierce it felt, unusual to cry…both of them would judge her for her tears, as if they had gone through everything-keeping a straight face. Pierce more so than Dan…maybe that’s why Chloe had never really felt comfortable with either of them._

  
But Lucifer? He was the **fricking devil** …the ruler of hell, the fallen angel…he HAD suffered through the worst torture-both mental and physical, that the world(and his dad) could throw at him…he had spent millenia alone-vilified and despised…if he didn’t judge her for her tears then no one should.

  
_Another reason why Chloe loved Lucifer._

  
When her crying finally stopped, she looked up at Lucifer, and saw only _love_ and concern in his brown eyes, no judgement, no discomfort…hell, she could have _peed_ on him and he would still look at her with the same gaze.

  
“Thank you”, she kissed him.

  
“No need, Chloe…are you alright?”, he asked her.  
Chloe sat up straight and took the steering wheel, “I am now!”, her eyes shone with tears, blood rimmed and fearful…but full of that determination that Lucifer admired and loved.

  
He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder,

“Good! Now let’s go get Beatrice shall we?”

  
**< Few minutes later>**

  
Trixie didn’t know what happened.

  
One second she was coming out of her school, the next second someone grabbed a hold of her and took her to this…wherever, this place was.

  
_Oh shite._

  
She was tied up in a chair, no matter what she tried, she couldn’t move a muscle. She had tried her best to evade the kidnapper…tried some of Maze's moves but nothing worked…she couldn’t make contact with the man.

  
She couldn’t move, couldn’t see anything ( the room where she was being held was pitch dark)…not to mention her growing thirst. She knew calling for help would be useless.

  
So she _prayed_.

  
_Please Lucifer, come quickly…I don’t know where I am! Please hurry! I’m scared!_

  
_Please_!

  
**< At that exact moment>**

  
Lucifer froze…every muscle in his body tensed.

  
_That voice._

  
There was no mistaking it…that voice…that was the voice that screamed-“Lucifer” whenever the speaker saw him, the voice that had, coupled with her pleading eyes, coaxed Chloe, Dan and Lucifer, into getting her tons of chocolate cake… _the voice of his step daughter._

  
“Lucifer”, Chloe cast a worried glance at her fiancé's pale face. They were supposed to be searching for Trixie but so far, had found nothing…she wasn’t at any of the locations they had investigated.

  
Without another word, Lucifer caught hold of Chloe’s arm and took her to her car. He took the wheel and without another word, drove off.

  
“LUCIFER!”, Chloe was worried now…his face was pale and tinged with worry.

  
“I know where she is”, he said…not taking his eyes off the road for one second.

  
“WHAT?H-HOW?”, her hands were already reaching for her phone- to call Dan and Ella lest they need backup.

  
“She prayed to me”, at Chloe’s bewildered expression, he continued, “Whenever you mortals pray to us, we can either choose to listen or not to. While I was in hell, my ears rang with mortals praying to me, mistakenly for helping them in their evil deeds…I could not take it anymore”, he spun the car around at a U-turn, “After we got engaged, I had this fear that I couldn’t always be near you physically to protect you…so I thought of opening my mind to both of you. I had decided to try it after today’s fiasco with the drug dealer…I had no assurance that this would work…but it seems to”, he trailed off.

  
Chloe meanwhile, thanked her lucky stars once again for getting her a fiancé like Lucifer.  
“Is she okay? Where is she?”, her motherly side took over and she almost shook Lucifer, trying to get the answers.

  
“She’s fine…and I don’t know where she is…just a hunch”, he said and drove even faster."Somehow, I could sense the environment around her, I don't know how".

But Chloe understood, "she loves you...and that's why your bond with her is stronger"

Lucifer smiled.

  
 **< A few minutes before the incident**>

  
Minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe found themselves outside of an old abandoned warehouse-which seemed to scream- “use me for kidnapping”…it was on the outskirts of the city and Chloe had no idea how Lucifer’s hunch was so exact but she trusted her fiancé.

  
“Stay behind me”, Lucifer told her. “What? No…Lucifer I’m the one with the gu-“, she protested but was cut off by Lucifer, “No…Chloe please do not argue with me on this. I’m not sure what lies beyond is within mortal capabilities…I didn’t mean to sound so harsh but she’s my step daughter and you’re my soon to be wife…I won’t risk either of you, not for a single second.”, without waiting for Chloe's reply he kicked open the metal door, with little to no effort and walked in.

  
Inside, the warehouse had a damp and suffocating environment…the lights were all off and Chloe couldn’t see a thing. Lucifer knew this and with his hand on her shoulder, he kept moving forward. When he looked at her for a brief moment, Chloe saw his eyes, glowing like twin flames.

  
 _So that’s how he can see so well in the dark_ , Chloe mentally jotted down.

  
“TRIXE!”, “BEATRICE!”, Chloe and Lucifer shouted.  
“Mommy? Lucifer?”, Trixie’s frightened cry rang out.  
In a flash, Lucifer reunited mother and daughter, while Chloe consoled Trixie, Lucifer got to work, breaking her ropes with ease…his hands shook with fury as he thought about the discomfort those scumbags had caused to his daughter.

  
“Hey baby…look at me okay? You’re gonna be fine , alright! We both are here…nothing’s gonna happen to you I promise”, Chloe hugged Trixie to calm her down as the poor child finally burst into tears 

  
Lucifer too joined the hug, trying to comfort Trixie and just as he was scanning her for possible bruises…he heard _footsteps_.

  
_And the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being loaded._

  
“CHLOE!”, he shouted as he threw himself in front of his lifeline- Chloe and Trixie...

  
 _Bang_.

  
Lucifer went down as his body racked with pain…he had never been shot by a shotgun before…well, when he was vulnerable that is…and it hurt, it _bloody_ hurt.

  
“Lucifer!”, Chloe screamed as she and Trixie knelt down beside him, Chloe already had her pistol trained on the assailant while keeping one hand on Lucifer’s wound…to stop the bleeding.

  
Suddenly the lights in the warehouse came on, and Chloe saw the shooter 

  
_It was Marcus_.

  
“PIERCE! WHAT DID YOU DO!”, Chloe’s rage and shock was so intense that if Trixie had not been there, she would’ve flung herself on her ex-boyfriend and bashed his brains out there and then. “W-w-well, if i-i-it isn’t Cai-cain”, Lucifer coughed blood, Chloe knew she didn’t have a lot of time left.

  
“Why? Why Chloe…Why did you do this”, Pierce looked desperate…his usually clear blue eyes were clouded over with rage. He slowly walked up to Chloe, ignoring her gun and looked her straight in the eye, her anxious,fearful yet determined aqua eyes-reflecting his angry, smug blue ones. 

  
“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!”, PIERCE SHOUTED, “ YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME SO THAT I COULD FINALLY DIE”, Trixie cowered behind her mom. “What?”, both Lucifer and Chloe said at the same time.

  
Pierce turned to the dying Lucifer, “I HAD FINALLY FOUND A _LOOPHOLE_ IN YOUR FATHER’S PLAN”, he spat at Lucifer, “I WAS SLATED TO BE ALONE FOREVER, RIGHT? WELL, WHAT IF SOMEBODY LOVED ME OF THEIR OWN ACCORD…CHLOE DID, AND THAT’S HOW I GOT RID OF MY MARK!BUT NOW IT'S BACK AND I CAN'T DIE NOW", Pierce was screaming now-his calm, deposition as a Lieutenant was nowhere to be found…he was now a mad, _desperate_ murderer, he cocked his shotgun and pointed it at Lucifer, “CHLOE…YOU GET TO CHOOSE NOW! IF YOU CHOOSE ME, I WILL LET YOU LIVE! BUT IF YOU DON’T, THIS _MOTHERFUCKER_ DIES!”, he yelled.

  
Chloe was about to lunge in front of Lucifer, when his hand stopped her. She looked down with tears in her eyes at the love of her life, who lay dying. His brown eyes, that she expected to be filled with fear-were instead filled with _Love_ and _trust_.

  
“Chloe, listen to me”, she shook her head and turned away from him, she would sacrifice herself for him-he would take care of Trixie, she knew, “Look at me,love”, his voice was surprising steady, for someone who had a shotgun slug in his stomach.

  
“It’s your choice love!”, he said with sincerity in every word, “I am no better than Cain here, but with him, you can hope for a normal life”,he coughed, “unlike me, he’s still very much mortal around you and you won’t have any problems with him.”, at this he turned to Pierce, his eyes flickering with flames ,”I will rip him apart if he does anything to hurt you”, Pierce couldn’t help but tremble, even though he was the one on top, here.

  
“So choose love, a monster or a mortal”, Chloe’s heart burst at that. Even when Pierce had done so much to hurt them, to destroy their partnership…Lucifer, still considered himself to be the monster.

  
_The devil._

  
_The evil one._

  
_Mankind’s scum._

  
No, Chloe’s brain and heart both screamed ,I WILL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE…PROVING THEM AND HIM WRONG. LUCIFER IS NOT A MONSTER…HE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN I KNOW, BOTH INSIDE AND OUTSIDE.

  
“Detective”, Lucifer was worried, she can’t possibly be thinking of choosing him _was she_?

  
“Listen, Cain”, her voice was strong, “ Yes! Lucifer is a monster”, Lucifer couldn’t stop a sob at that, Chloe's heart broke again, “A monster who has tortured people, a monster who throws suspects into walls, a monster who,” Chloe walked slowly over to the now, confused and hopeful Pierce, “haunts the nightmares of evil doers, a monster who rules over the worst part of Earth…but do you know why he’s a monster”, almost there, “ because he chos _e_ to be so,” Lucifer and Pierce both went dreadfully still…the silence in the warehouse was deafening… “ _He CHOSE to be the monster…the monster that took the evil of humanity upon himself so that everyone would have someone to blame…a monster who hurts himself, so that others don’t feel the hurt….a monster who considers himself evil, so that humanity can have someone to villify and hate…a monster who_ ”, she looks at Lucifer, who was sobbing gently…both from pain and the love that he felt for his Detective, Chloe's face was wet with tears, but she continued, “ _needs to be loved for all the selflessness and hurt that he’s put himself through…and so_ ”, Chloe had guessed that she might need to pull out her acting skills, in order to entrap Pierce in her words…but the raw pain and anguish she poured into her words, were enough, “ I choose the man that I love, the man who ACTUALLY loves me… **I choose Lucifer Morningstar** ”.

  
With those words she lunged at the now shocked Pierce, but was unable to wrench the shotgun from him…he was stronger and with a shove, he pushed her away and backhanded her so hard, that she spun around, before falling to the ground.

  
**And Lucifer saw red.**

*************************  
 **In all of his existence, the devil had not felt such raw anger before. The sight of his love, lying on the ground, triggered his true power. He ignored the pain in his stomach…he was not a celestial-turned-mortal now…he was the DEVIL.**

  
**In all of his glory.**

  
**He forgot about the fact that he shouldn’t kill a human…he forgot about the fact that the urchin had not as of yet been exposed to his true form…all he felt was anger…raw, untamed anger.**   
**With a cry of rage, he got up from the ground and ran at Pierce…the latter now shaking with fright.**   
**His body was still in his human form though…but a red aura surrounded him. With a single hand he lifted Cain and as he spoke, the very ground seemed to tremble.**

  
“YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON MY WIFE”, he boomed, “YOU FUCKING INSECT…YOU DARE TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER!” with each word, his aura grew stronger, “YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE…I AM THE DEVIL, THE FOREMOST OF GOD’S CREATIONS…I AM THE DEVIL BUT MORE THAN THAT”, he looked at Chloe and saw her getting up, looking at him, with fear…not from him, but FOR him ,his aura faded a bit , before he turned to the world’s first murderer, “I am a going to be a husband and a stepfather...nothing means more to me than this. When you want someone to love you, you MUST love them back. It goes both ways, Cain. You want them to know that you are there for them, no matter what happens”, he looked at Chloe, whose eyes were shining, and managed a weak smile , “Now you get your just deserts”, he dropped Cain and suddenly there was a flash of light, and all that remained in the spot of the world’s first murderer, was a smoking crater.

  
Lucifer was spent…both physically and mentally. He fell to his knees, but not before managing a “thank you” to his father. He did not want to die just yet, he had too much to lose now…the detective, the urchin.

  
 _Oh dear? Is she okay_?

  
He wanted to go and take Trixie in his arms, assure her that she was alright…that they were alright and that he would never hurt her. He just…wanted to be part of a family again.

  
 _A family._  
“Lucifer!”, Chloe’s voice sounded so far away…so far away. He wanted to reach out to her…he wanted to hold her, to tell her that it was okay.

  
_But he couldn’t ._

  
_He was falling again_

  
_Falling…._

  
_Falling…._

  
_Falling…._

  
**< The incident>**

  
_Chloe's heart beat rapidly as she pulled up next to the hospital. Thank god, her daughter had the smarts to duck behind a crate as soon as Pierce started yelling and call Dan from Chloe’s phone. They had been able to track her phone and the police had got there in a flash…but it was too late, Lucifer had already passed out. Her devil had unleashed his true power for a brief moment, while he was injured…and it had taken a toll on him._

  
_But the worst of it all was Lucifer, lying lifeless in a pool of his own blood...Chloe could do nothing but wait, as the EMTs came in and took Lucifer to the hospital._

  
_In order to save her daughter from any more trauma…Chloe had asked Maze to take her home while she drove on ahead to the hospital. Her face wet with tears as she thought of her beautiful fiancé who, lay dying in a hospital bed…all because of one mistake._

  
_One mistake that had broken his heart._

  
_One mistake that might break him_

  
_Chloe started sobbing hysterically as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital...she had hoped that if she left, his invulnerable nature would take over and heal him…but for some reason that had not happened…the doctors had told her that Lucifer was in critical state and it was all a matter of luck now._

  
“Chloe?”.

  
She looked up to see the tall form of Amenadiel, Lucifer’s brother. She immediately felt a pang of guilt, “Amenadiel, I’m so sorry”, she sobbed. 

  
The tall angel knelt down beside her and lifted up her chin to his face, “Chloe, you do not need to be sorry for anything. My brother is stubborn as well…hell but no matter what happens, always remember that he loves you ok?”, realizing that this was probably making her cry harder, he said, “ and if it DOES come to the worst…I could always pop downstairs and get him, you know”, he said.

  
“Downstairs, as in…hell?”, Chloe couldn’t help but wonder.

  
“Yeah. I have my wings, so I’ll just fly down there an-“.  
“Detective Decker”, the doctor was standing in front of the OT room where Lucifer was admitted.  
Chloe's blood ran cold, as soon as she saw the shrink's forlorn face. She ran over, with Amenadiel behind her. 

  
“ _I’m sorry”._  
 **< 1 hour after the incident>**

  
_“He was shot in the chest”, “it’s a miracle, he lived as long as he did”, “blood filled his lungs, suffocating him”, “I will not lie…it was a gruesome death”, “I’m sorry for your fiancé”._

  
“HEY CHLOE!”.

  
Chloe's head jerked up. She was sitting with Linda in the penthouse…after what had happened that day, the therapist did not want to let Chloe out of her sight. “You do know that Amenadiel will bring him back, right?”, she squeezed the detective’s hand to reassure her.

  
Chloe managed a weak smile, she hadn’t -much to the Doctor’s disbelief, broken down _(much)_ when she heard of Lucifer’s “death”. Amenadiel had smiled reassuringly at her before disappearing with a whoosh. Very soon, the hospital was in turmoil, since Lucifer’s body had seemingly disappeared.

  
Chloe knew that Amenadiel had frozen time, in order to retrieve Lucifer’s body from the hospital bed, “it will disintegrate now”, he had told her before leaving for hell, “Lucifer will return, and his body will be the same”, he had assured her, “since that’s his angelic appearance…but this one will disintegrate.”, Chloe’s mind was too disturbed by the thought of Lucifer’s death being “temporary” and she hardly listened to Amenadiel as he explained the so-called, self destruct code, embedded in every Angel’s mortal form.

  
“Annnd you’ve zoned out on me again…for the fifth time”, Linda nudged her friend.

  
“Oh, sorry!”, Chloe took a sip of her wine, to fortify herself, “its just that…I can’t help but have this feeling, that something’s going to happen, something terrible”.

  
Linda took her friend by the shoulders and turned her towards her. “Chloe, listen to me ok? You have fucking God on your side”, Chloe had filled in Amenadiel and Linda on what had happened to Pierce and Amenadiel was convinced that God had struck Pierce down, “And the devil, an immortal entity who’s power is second only to God, an archangel who can freeze time, a badass demon, a _very good_ therapist”, Linda and Chloe both chuckled at that, “ two cops who can do anything for you, a beautiful daughter and well…you’ve got yourself”, she wiped away a tear forming in Chloe’s eyes, “Now take a deep breath and…”

  
“CHLOE!”.

  
Both the detective and the therapist jumped at the sound of Maze's voice. The demon walked over to them and Chloe's blood ran cold at the tears in Maze's eyes…even when she had been told that Lucifer had died, she had shrugged it off with a curt , “well, he needs a time-out here and then”…but now she seemed genuinely distressed. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. Her hair was in disarray and her usually tough as nails desposition was nowhere to be found.

  
“Chloe! I found this in Lucifer’s hospital ward”.  
She pulled out a bullet from her back pocket and handed it to Chloe.

  
It was a shotgun bullet no doubt…but felt lighter, and the tip was covered in dried blood.

  
_Lucifer’s blood._

  
Chloe's hands shook as she held the bullet that killed her fiancé.

  
_No, not killed…just sent him back to hell._   
_And how is that better?_

  
_Because he can come back._

  
“Chloe?”, Linda asked her nervously.

  
“Where did you find this”, Chloe's hands shook as she put the bullet on the table.

  
“In the hospital trash”, she said matter-of-factly, “When you said that Lucifer didn’t heal even when you left…I had some doubts of mine own. A celestial cannot simply die from a mortal bullet like that…graned Lucifer was mortal near you,but he should’ve healed when you left. He didn’t and so I had to check…”, Maze took a deep breath before continuing, “that bullet was somehow forged from demon steel, and I thought it would just send Lucifer to hell...but i-i-i can always sense him...but now i cant ”.

  
The temperature seemed to drop another ten degrees as Chloe processed Maze’s words.

  
_Demon steel._

  
_Forged in the bowels of hell._

  
_Can kill celestials._

  
_Lucifer is a celestial._

  
_He was shot._

  
_In the chest._

  
The bullet was forged out of demon steel.

  
“What?”, Chloe’s voice was barely audible. “Pierce couldn’t have forged it by himself, someone else must have done it”, Maze's words barely registered.  
Oh god, no…please no.

  
“B-b-but if that i-i-s true t-t-then”, Chloe started shaking with fear.

_Please no._

  
_Please._

  
“Chloe…we don’t know if that’s true. For all you know, maybe it didn’t affec-”, Linda started

  
“HE WAS SHOT IN THE FUCKING CHEST, LINDA”, Chloe screamed, “I SAW HIM BLEED…I SAW HIM PASS OUT IN FRONT OF ME”, her tears were freely falling down her face, “Where’s Amenadiel…where is he?”, she scrambled for her phone, knowing that calling the Angel would do no good as he was somewhere out of coverage, but she needed to do something…otherwise she would fall apart right there.

  
 _Whoosh_.

  
Amenadiel landed on the balcony, with his dark grey wings swaying slightly in the wind. Without a word, he shrugged his shoulders and his wings disappeared.

  
“Chloe!”, his voice was raspy…as if he had been-

  
 _Crying_.

  
Chloe ran to the dark Angel and caught the collar of his shirt with both hands, “WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS LUCIFER!”, she shook the angel who just looked at her with sad, black eyes.

  
“WHERE IS MY HUSBAND”, she ignored the fact that they had not been married yet, but she felt that their bond was just as strong.

  
“I-I-I didn’t find him”, Amenadiel admitted.

  
_No no no no no no…._

  
“I searched everywhere, in hell, in heaven…he’s nowhere to be found…all the demons are weeping as if their King was…”.

  
 _Dead_.

  
Chloe sank to her knees, “This has to be some sort of trick right? I mean…he’s full of mischief right? He will come back”, when no one answered, her heart plummeted, “right?”.

  
Suddenly Amenadiel made a choked sound, he had seen the bullet on the table. He picked it up and looked at Maze with a shocked expression.  
Maze turned her face away, her eyes burning with tears.

  
Amenadiel undestood.

  
“Wha-what is it?”, Chloe asked...hoping against hope that Lucifer was okay.

  
Amenadiel looked at her…with tears in his eyes, “He’s gone Chloe…he’s gone… **permanently** ”.

  
_The air stilled…there was naught a bird that made a sound…_

  
“He has been **wiped** from existence, Chloe”, Amenadiel burst into tears.

  
Linda gasped, and put her arms around Chloe as she too sobbed.

  
For once in her immortal life, Maze didn’t care about maintaining her demonic personality as she shed tear after year for **her lord and master, .**

"NO!"

  
 _Everyone turned red-rimmed eyes to the dirty-blonde haired detective, kneeling on the floor…her aqua eyes filled with fury and immeasurable sadness_.

  
“He’s not gone”,she screamed, “he won’t leave me like this…he will come back…he will be back a-a-and annoy m-me with his j-jokes and m-make m-e c-coffee and s-solve c-c-cases w-w-with me”, _she finally dissolved into tears…sobs raking her body…tears for the man who had given her everything…tears for the man who was her everything…the man who had heralded death with a smile…._

  
_The man who was the love of her life._

_The penthouse filled up with the sounds of the detective’s sobs along with the quiet sobs of a therapist, an angel and a demon…as they cried for the most vilified creature in existence…while the detective cried for her husband._

  
**< A month ago>**

  
_“This song is for a very special someone”, Lucifer's British accent drifted through the speakers at Lux, “ a song for someone who showed me that one truly loves someone…when they accept each other in entirety…warts and all”._

  
_The crowd chuckled._

  
_Chloe's eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked at her fiancé with unadulterated love. It was supposed to be a normal date night, but Lucifer being the m-devil he his…had to make her know how much he loved her._

  
_“This song is for my fiancé”, some disappointed murmuring among those in the crowd who had wanted to get in bed with him, “Come up here, Chloe”._   
_And as Chloe walked up to the piano, she felt the jealous eyes of beautiful men and women upon her, whose beauty might have been far greater compared to hers, who might have been far better in bed than her._

  
_But when Lucifer looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in existence…she felt like it._   
_And he would leave no stone unturned to prove to her so._

  
_And as the light dimmed…and the song began…and as their hands touched…the room seemed to fade away leaving nothing but the immortal angel and the mortal woman._

  
**_“Some girls walk in the room and everything remains_ **   
**_But when you opened up the door my life completely changed…_ **   
**_Some girls be craving that attention to be seen_ **   
**_But the one I’m looking at is right in front of me_ **

  
_Lucifer meant every word…he had lived on this earth for millenia…had filled the crevices of so many women…but when he saw Chloe, it was as if they had never existed…for Lucifer, Chloe was his world…his everything. No other woman compared to her._

  
_For Chloe, Lucifer was the most beautiful man she had ever met…both inside and out. He may be the Actual Biblical devil…but he was not evil, not at all. He was just a man desperate for love…a man who would do anything for the ones he loves…a wonderful man._

  
**_“There are no words to express when you’re wearing that dress that way”_ **

  
_Chloe blushed at that…if it was anyone else singing, she would have brushed it off as a lyric, but Lucifer never lied-not even while singing. Therefore, she knew that he what he sang was what he meant._

  
_She was wearing the dress ,Lucifer had given her…and she was sure that no matter how many she wore it, Lucifer would never get tired of seeing her like that._

  
**_“There are no words to describe let me look in your eyes and say'_ **

  
_And as the aqua eyes and the brown eyes of a certain detective and the devil met, the world seemed to grow still…passions flared up, hearts heated with love…never before had such a love been so unimaginable, yet so…pure._

  
_Their hands brushed against each other._

  
_“there’s beautiful and then there’s you_   
  
_And as the devil finished the song…he looked at his wife-to-be Chloe Jane Decker, and pulled her down for a kiss-he was happy, for the first time in his long life, the devil had found **happiness**._

  
**_And he was never going to let it go._ **

  
**_Never_ **

**End of chapter 2**

Next:

  
**Chapter 3:For you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna clear out a few things  
> 1- the song is "THEN THERE'S YOU" by Charlie Pith
> 
> 2-Lots of loose ends left, I know I know...my exams are going on so I couldn't write a huge chapter.
> 
> 3-Is Lucifer dead? Yes.
> 
> 4- Will he return? Yup, but not in the way you imagined.
> 
> As always, geniune criticisms will be appreciated...thank you for reading  
> 🥀😈


	3. Chapter 3-For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has to make a decision...that might break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge shoutout to my best friend and beta-Diya Laha...this or any other story wouldn't have been possible without you.

_FUCKED._

_Lucifer was pretty much fucked._

_As soon as he saw his loathed brother's face he knew he was fucked._

"RISE AND SHINE LUCI-BOY".

_Michael._

_Fucking,stuck up arse-hole Michael._

"You have got to be kidding me",Lucifer sighed.

_But then he remembered._

"CHLOE!".

With a jerk he sat up and gripped Michael by the throat, forgetting that Michael was just as strong as him. He pushed the fallen angel away and stood ready with his fists raised.

"What are you doing, Luci?", Michael's usually smug grin was replaced with a nervous one since Lucifer was the only archangel who could match his fighting skills and strength.

_And right now he was angry._

_Very angry._

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?",Lucifer surged ahead and rammed his fist into Michael's face.

Michael went flying but out popped his wings-changing his direction of motion,he flew straight into Lucifer and both of them tumbled down in a heap of limbs.

Michael was the first one to recover and sitting on Lucifer's chest he got a few punches in before Lucifer knocked him away.

"WHAT WIFE?",Michael wheezed, trying to get to his feet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WIFE? CHLOE JANE DECKER...HOMICIDE DETECTIVE...LAPD...MOTHER TO TRIXIE ESPINOZA...a size B if i'm correct..", he smirked-even when fighting with his brother, the thought to Chloe always brought a smile to his lips.

_It also distracted him-letting Michael land an uppercut._

"All I know is that you attacked me!", Lucifer was picking himself up from the ground...ready to knock the daylights out of his brother when suddenly-

**"THAT IS ENOUGH!"**

_As soon as the duo heard the voice, Michael fell to his knees in reverence, while Lucifer just stared straight ahead at his father....a person to whom he had not spoken with in many millenia._

_"_ Father", Michael said at the same time that Lucifer enunciated-"Bastard", earning him an amused glance from his father and an annoyed one from his father.

" **Michael...you have done your service well,my child! Go and rest for a bit...it seems that",** God chuckled, **" Both of you have done quite a number on your faces".**

"As you wish, my father", Michael flew away before Lucifer could comment on his stuck-upness.

And as Satan and God looked at each other...the fallen angel was suprised by his father's form.

_Usually God didn't need a solid form as he encompassed the whole of reality...but today for some reason, he had chosen to appear as a handsome man with salt and pepper hair...a man who,if Lucifer didn't know better would appear to be a surfer...his sea green eyes had wrinkles around them which would signify that he smiled often...dressed in a three piece emerald green suit, God looked every bit the handsome man as Lucifer did._

"Well...how do I look?", God asked with a cheeky grin.

In response Lucifer punched him in the face...suprised that God who knew every possible scenario there is to every event would let him do that.

"I deserved that", God rubbed his jaw.

"JUST THAT!",Lucifer screamed," OH, YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE".

"Son", God pleaded.

"DON'T YOU "SON" ME! I AM NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE"

"Samael", God tried.

"OH...WELL HOW ABOUT-FUCK YOU? QUITE A GOOD NAME I WOULD SAY! SINCE EVERYONE'S GRABBING EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO BEND ME OVER"

"Husband to Chloe Jane Decker".

Lucifer stopped his rant...his eyes glowed red with he'll fire as he darted towards his father only to be frozen in place.

"WHERE IS SHE?", His vocal chords were still very much _unfrozen._

"She's on Earth...now please liste-", God started.

"I NEED TO SEE MY WIFE!", Lucifer screamed at his father.

With a sigh, God froze his son's vocal chords too.

"Listen Lucifer", he placed a hand on his frozen son's shoulder, he had frozen his body and his voice but his eyes and other senses were very much acute, "I had no intention of bringing you here... _certain events have been started that caused you to be killed_ , only my intervention saved your soul".

 _You didn't save me Dad! You wrenched me away from the love of my life,_ Lucifer wanted to scream.

"Now I need you to be quiet and listen...I have something to show you", he unfroze his son.

Lucifer, as soon as he found himself in control of his facilities looked his father in the eye-"Show me what you want as quickly as possible".

God only chuckled.

"Do you know where we are son?".

Lucifer scoffed, no way was his dad going to go to hell for him...it couldn't be earth since he could sense the classical "heavenly" aura...there's only one place that had that aura-" of course it's heave-" as soon as he said that he realized he wasn't in the silver City anymore.

He was in a church.

_in the midst of a funeral._

"Wait, dad where am-", it was then that the fallen angel caught sight of his step daughter, sitting in a chair near the coffin.

_Crying._

"Beatrice!", Lucifer darted forward and tried to touch his step daughter but his fingers just passed through her.

"It's a-", God started.

"Vision, I know", Lucifer's voice cracked on the last sentence...as he looked around the audience, he saw Maze, Linda, Amenadiel,Ella,Lt.Monrue, Dan and a bunch of other cops...

_But no..._

_It was then that his eyes fell upon the potrait stop the coffin._

_With a dash he ran over and looked at the body inside the Coffin...he didn't want to believe it ..he didn't want to see what he feared...he didn't want to see **HER** inside the coffin._

_And he saw it._

_The body of his future wife...lying peacefully in the coffin, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping._

_"You snore by the way"._

_"I know..I'm sorry"._

_"Don't be"._

_"Huh?"_

_"When you snore, it just helps me realize that for the first time in my eternal life, I have somebody sharing the bed with me...who actually wants me permanently in her life"._

_"Oh Lucifer"._

_She wasn't snoring now._

_She wouldn't snore anymore_

"N-n-no Chloe...d-d-darling wake up..p-p-please don't leave me like this...please don't leave me alone again...I don't want to be-", Lucifer cried trying to cradle her lifeless body in his hands.

"Son?".

Lucifer suddenly realized why he was here in the first place.

With a roar he got up from the ground and ran towards his father...only to hit a wall as his father simply teleported away.

"WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS?".

"Son..."

" **DO YOU THINK THAT I NEED A REFRESHER COURSE ON HER MORTALITY...I KNOW I WILL LOSE HER TO TIME...I KNOW THAT ONE DAY SHE WILL DEPART FOR HEAVEN AND I WONT BE ABLE TO FOLLOW HER...BUT I WANT TO CHERISH THE TIME THAT I HAVE WITH HER... EVERY BREATH, EVERY DAY...SHES THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS ACCEPTED ME FOR WHAT I AM...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? ",** Lucifer broke down.

"Son...this is a _possible future"._

Lucifer lifted his head at that..."possible futures-to what?".

In answer God flicked a finger and the scene dissolved...a number of events unfolded before him.

_There was one in which the world was destroyed._

_One in which an atom bomb was dropped on Los Angeles._

_One in which Lucifer's penthouse was destroyed by an earthquake._

So many futures flashed before the fallen one's eyes...but they all had one thing in common.

_Chloe._

_Chloe's body lying impaled on a iron rod._

_Chloe lying lifelessly surrounded by flames._

_Chloe's body buried under rubble._

_Chloe... Chloe...Chloe...Chloe...Chloe_

_Dead Chloe._

"STOP!".

God flicked his finger again and the visions stopped.

"There is a new foe arising Lucifer...it's weak for now but one day it will be strong enough to challenge even me in battle".

"So what's that got to do with me and Chloe", he wheezed out.

"Think about it...should the foe arise and wage war against us...before taking me on...who's the most powerful before me? ".

Lucifer understood and gestured wordlessly.

"I can't stop this alone my child...I know I have no right of asking this of you after what I have done to you but...".

"What about Chloe?", Lucifer interrupted.

"She was there in every vision", Lucifer's head swooned with visions of his beloved dying...even the thought of her death made his breath hitch and the tears to well up in his eyes.

_She was his everything._

_And he would die before anything happened to her._

"there is another vision that I haven't yet shown you", God said softly.

"Well come on then...what are you waiting for? Drive the nail a bit further into my-", Lucifer's heart stopped as the vision started.

_The vision showed Chloe...not dead or in pain, but happy...a Chloe who was shopping with her daughter...a Chloe becoming chief...a Chloe who still read bedtime stories to her daughter...a Chloe who watched her daughter graduate...a Chloe who grew old but stayed happy._

_Happy._

_Then the visions shifted...showing a Chloe in a wedding dress, still young, still beautiful...marching to the tune of the Wedding March towards a...a man who's face was hidden by the sheer intensity of light emmiting from it._

_And Lucifer knew it wasn't him._

"What?".

"Yes son...that's the only good outcome that can arise of this situation."

Lucifer's breath hitched in his throat as he turned to look at his father...his brown eyes shone with unshed tears...he pointed with his shaking fingers at the man, Chloe was going to marry....the vision rippled, showing a close up of Chloe's happy face.

**_"That's not me...is it?"._ **

God's eyes grew sad as he took in the sight of his son...breaking beyond his very eyes.

If five years ago Lucifer had been asked about his most painful experience...it would've been the Fall.

But now.

The pain from the realization that he couldn't marry Chloe...that he couldn't hold her in his arms like he used to...caused him the greatest pain, he had ever felt.

"I...I..I can't do this", he whimpered out, kneeling on the floor..."I n-n-need Chloe... Please dad", he pleaded with his father, "I have been through so much...I need to feel happiness for once... please".

_Please._

"My dear boy", God hugged the Adversary as he broke down on his shoulder...shedding tear after tear for the inevitability of it all.

It was a long time before either spoke.

Lucifer slowly extricated himself from his dad's arms...and as he stood up he knew what he had to do.

_"Ouch!"_

_"Darling! What's wrong"._

_"I think I sprained my ankle"._

_"Oh dearie me...hold on"._

_"Whoah...Lucifer you don't have to-its just a sprain...put me down"._

_"Never...I will never let you suffer alone"._

_*****_

_"Lucifer I don't need a massage"._

_"Please be quiet, love"._

_"But I feel bad...I mean you are the Lord of hell and you're massaging my foot...a nobody"._

_"Never say that"._

_"Luci-"._

_"NEVER SAY THAT"._

_"Lucifer?"._

_"YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME CHLOE...YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING THIS WORLD COULD OFFER...I AM NOT THE LORD OF HELL FOR YOU...I AM WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE...I CAN'T LOSE YOU...I WON'T LOSE YOU!"._

_"You will always come first for me, Chloe Jane Decker."_

_"I love you, Lucifer"._

_"And I love you Chloe"._

_Always first._

_You always come first._

_As the fallen one stood outside Chloe's house...he repeated those words over and over again...no matter what happens to him, Chloe will remain safe...no matter what._

_His dad had allowed him one last visit to Chloe...and had cut off his connection to all angels and Maze temporarily so that Chloe doesn't come to know of his still being alive...as long as he kept quiet._

_He was still dead...to them._

_He wished he actually was._

_It was 3 in the morning...the devil's hour so to speak...Chloe had always wanted to know why they called it that._

_He didn't know._

_But he would give anything just to have her ask the same question again._

_In a few moments, Lucifer was standing at the doorway of Chloe's bedroom...He had been careful enough to just be satisfied with a kiss on Trixie's forehead...he didnt want to wake her up...this trip was painful as it is without her._

_They would forget him anyway...he wouldn't._

_Chloe had been crying over the last few days...crying so much that sometimes she didn't know if it was morning or night when she got up from the bed...every thought, every photograph of Lucifer had her bawling her lungs out...she still worked though...only the thought of Lucifer kept her doing her job._

_She still dreamed about him, about him on top of her as they made passionate love...about the unrivalled love and affection in his eyes as he looked at her...about his scent and his accent...she would give anything just to hear another of his innuendo...another glimpse of the man she loved with all her heart._

_Little did she know that he was standing right there beside her bed...watching her with the gaze of love that he reserved just for her._

"Chloe", he choked out careful not to wake her, "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for ever entering your life"...he lay a tentative hand upon her shoulder, "I'm sorry for not telling you about my feeling for you beforehand...we would have had so much time...doctor Linda told me you know, to cherish every moment with you...she told me that I had come to Los Angeles looking for something...it's you...it's always been you... remember how I said that I will always put you first...I will stand by it...I am freeing you Chloe...find someone", he choked," someone who can actually make you happy... someone who is there for you whenever you need him, someone who loves you so much that it hurts, someone who will never leave you no matter what happens... someone who", he chuckled," actually appreciates your impossibly boring middle name- Jane, someone who knows that your daughter comes first, that every crime scene breaks your heart", he sighed, "someone who hasn't slept with so many women...only to realize that the one who he wants in his life is the one who doesn't want to sleep with him, someone who will give you an engagement as well as a wedding ring".

The fallen angel's tears were were falling too fast now to stop," someone who-", his heart was bleeding as he looked at the first and _onlg_ true love...her blonde hair sprayed out on the pillow...the circles around her eyes from no sleep, "doesn't cause you pain by leaving, who will stand at the wedding alter for you...who will carry you over the threshold like a proper husband...", He knew he shouldn't but he gently placed a kiss on her temple.

"Find someone who's as good as you...for you Chloe are the very epitome of goodness and justice...I-", the clock was ticking, "love you Chloe Jane Decker...to the end of times and beyond...I will protect you, my dear detective...no matter what happens to me".

_Lucifer._

_Chloe woke up just as he was leaving. She had heard his voice in her dreams...but now she realised._

_It wasn't **just** in her dreams/_

"LUCIFER!".

_30_

_W_ ith a dash the detective got up from her bed and ran into his arms just as he was about to exit her house.

"Chloe?".

_29_

"I LOVE YOU, LUCIFER! PLEASE DON'T GO!!!", she sobbed into his chest.

_28_

"Chloe", Lucifer brought her chin up to his face and kissed her for all that he was worth...he wanted to hold her and never let go.

_But he had to._

_She always came first._

"I thought you were dead!", Chloe whimpered.

_27_

"Dad saved me", he tucked a hair behind her ear.

_26_

"That's great...I told them you would be back...I told them you wouldn't leave me-", Chloe half cried, half smiled as she kissed him again.

_25_

"Chloe...listen to me", Lucifer breathed in the scent of her hair...reveling in it...he lost himself for a few seconds before he jerked himself out of his stupor.

_21_

"PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN!", Chloe held on to him for dear life.

_20_

Lucifer was speechless..how could someone feel so much love for a monster like him.

_Someone as good as Chloe._

_Someone who deserved better than having a monster like him-in her life._

_19_

"Chloe...I want you to promise me something".

_18_

"I want you to make a deal with me",Chloe would've made any deal with anyone...if it meant keeping her family intact.

_17_

" I want you to take care of yourself and your daughter and not dwell on any pain that you might feel tomorrow...any absence"

_16_

_Chloe's body grew still in Lucifer's embrace._

"what are you saying, LUCIFER?", Chloe trembled.

_15_

"You were the best thing that has ever happened to me Chloe", he kissed her again, forgetting that she had to say **yes** to the deal, "and you will always be"..he held her, trying to memorize _her scent, her voice, her hair, the feel of her body in his arms...._ as the clock ticked by.

_The Devil and the Miracle stood there, hugging each other...for a long time...but the Devil knew, his time with the one shot at happiness in his life...was nearly over._

_5_

"Lucifer?".

_4_

_"_ **Just tell me you love me, please Chloe** ", he buried her head in her ear drenching it in tears.

_3_

_"_ **i love you Lucifer Morningstar** ",Chloe didn't hesitate a bit...from the tone of Lucifer's voice, she knew that something was going to happen...something that would wrench Lucifer away from her...again.

If this was her last chance to proclaim her undying love for the man in front of her...she would do so a thousand times over.

_2_

" **I love you Chloe Jane Decker** ",Lucifer's voice broke.

_To the end of times and beyond...both of them tried to imply that through the final kiss that they shared._

_1_

**_0_ **

_And Lucifer's final hour with Chloe was up._

_The detective's body stiffened and her eyes glazed over as she went limp in Lucifer's arms...everyone in Los Angeles who had been close to Lucifer over the past few years were having their memories regarding him.. erased._

**_Even Chloe._ **

_As the fallen Angel carried her to bed he kissed her one last time...she wouldn't remember it...there wouldn't be any trace of him left...no photos, no ring, no Lux...nothing...it would be as if he had never existed._

_Perhaps he hadn't._

_Perhaps this had all been a dream for the man who had suffered so much that he had been desperate to find love...even in his dreams._

_And the only sign that remained of Lucifer, was the slight gust of wind that blew as he left one Homicide detective's home...and the tears drops that stained the ground as he left._

_And the long dried tear-drops on her head._

_The devil could not be happy for long._

_But the detective could be._

_And **Lucifer** was never going to hurt her...even if it was by his memory._

_That's why he had asked his dad to erase everyone's memories about him._

_For Chloe Jane Decker...he could take the pain._

_He would fall a billion times over for her._

_For she was his everything._

_"Thank you Lucifer", said the dirty blonde haired detective as her partner and fiancé massaged her legs._

_"No problem Chloe...I could do anything"._

_"For you"..._

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next**

**Chapter 4: Arise, fallen one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this Covid 19 thing going around...we all needed a distraction...so here's some angst😂😂
> 
> Anyways do stay safe and follow the WHO regulations for protecting yourself and your loved ones from this deadly virus.
> 
> Yes, this chapter won the award for the most angst among my chapters...and I might make thing right withing the next few chaps🙂🙃
> 
> Sidenote: I will introduce the actual Mastermind behind all this very soon...that's why I have increased the chapter count.
> 
> Sidenote 2: maybe some fluff now?? Or maybe just more angst🙃🙂🙃🙂


	4. Chapter 4- Arise, Fallen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is now a SINGLE mother again...a partner-less Homicide detective (most of the time)...she loaths relationships as the last one resulted in a divorce. Her best friend Maze now lives with her and apart from Trixie, her other best friend, Linda frequently brings over her baby, Charlie for a visit. Rumours of her promotion are in the air. Everything is perfect!
> 
> Right?
> 
> But then why does she feel an absence...as if someone- she cared about deeply- wasn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a bit Chloe Centric (like a lot) but I really wanted to show you the other side of things...with all the celestial drama going on...a touch of imperfect humanity is needed.
> 
> As always, a humongous shout-out to my dear friend, Diya Laha...this work woul have been nothing more than a piece of shit without your help.

"MOMMY!", Trixie's high pitched voice screeched through the house.

In a flash Chloe was beside her daughter as she lay crying in bed.

_The nightmares hadn't stopped._

"It's okay, monkey...I'm here", she hugged her daughter-trying to allay her fears. "I'm okay...I'm okay", Trixie gushed out, still holding her mom tight.

"What was it this time, Monkey?".

Trixie looked at her mom with tears in her eyes- " I dreamt about that man again!".

_Oh no!_

_Trixie had been having that particular nightmare for three months now...about "that" man._

"Monkey, sometimes talking about things makes it easier, you know. Do you want to tell me about that man?"

She had tried this tactic before...but Trixie always clamped up. Chloe was just about to tuck her in and settle down next to her, on the bed- when Trixie started talking.

"He was a very handsome man, mommy", she clung to her mother's hand as she continued, "he didn't have a beard but he had a stubble", she whispered. "He was crying mommy, he was crying so much that it made me sad even though i didn't know him", Chloe rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back as she continued, "He kept telling me that he would never forget me or you...but he had to leave", Trixie was close to tears now, "He said that it was better if we forgot about him...h-h-h-he", Trixie sobbed silently in her mom's embrace," his face was so sad mommy...so s-sad", Trixie was crying now.

Chloe was disturbed...usually her daughter had nightmares that scared her to death-but this one was a **first.** A nightmare that made her sad without being scary at all...was unheard of.

_But try as she could...Chloe could not get over the dream she had a couple of months ago that kept haunting her._

In her dream, she was standing on the beach, she always liked going there...the calm waves always had a way of soothing her nerves.

She thought she was alone...until she heard a voice beside her.

Her dream self turned towards the man...whose face was cloaked in shadows...but she could tell he was a man of stature...judging by the purple waistcoat that he wore and the aura that he seemed to emit.

But that wasn't what surprised her...she had met a lot of men on her cases...but they usually faded into nothing more than hollow husks in her dreams...devoid of any inner beauty.

But not him.

"You are special...and i-i am not worth it", his voice had a familiar British Accent to it as he looked away towards the sea...clearly in pain.

She could feel her dream self bubbling with love for this man in front of her...even though she had not met him, Chloe knew he was the man for her.

Just as her dream self kissed him...the dream shifted to one where she, the man and Trixie sat in front of a camera getting their pictures taken...it then shifted to one where the man took them all out to a fancy restaurant...to one where the man was kissing her passionately.

But in every scene his face was hidden in shadows.

Every time she woke up and saw the men she associated with in her daily life...she knew she was being unfair...but they all seemed hollow in front of the man who was literally the man of her dreams.

Who was that man? And if she didn't know him...why was he turning up in her dreams.

_And in Trixie's dreams too._

**The next morning**

"Hey Maze", her best friend _since childhood_ was happily munching a slice of burnt toast (she was so very proud of it that it hurt Chloe to tell her otherwise)...Chloe hadn't had much sleep since learning of Trixie's dream and she wanted to settle this..."dream" of hers.

"Yeah?"

"I have...I haven't had a boyfriend since Daniel right?", Chloe tried to be as nonchalant as she could...even then-her hands shook as she flipped the pancake.

Maze almost choked on her toast...she covered it up with a gulp of her vodka which was ever present in the flask she carried on her person.

"N-n-no", _dammit I am not Lucifer...i should be able to lie,_ " You.With.A.Boyfriend", she faked hilarious laughter...but Chloe was not LAPD's best detective for nothing.

"Maze",she warned.

"Okay, okay...i'm sorry but no", she couldn't meet Chloe's blue eyed stare.

"You're hiding something", Chloe tried to use a tactic of gazing deep into Maze's brown eyes and lowering her eyes...a tactic she had picked up from who knows where.

Maze grew skittish under her gaze,"i've got to go...bounty hunting calls...bye Chloe" and in a flash, Maze was out of there...leaving behind a very stunned and suspicious Chloe.

**A few minutes later**

"Dammit, Amenadiel", she paced back and forth in Linda's apartment.

Amenadiel, just stood there...awkwardly holding Charlie in one hand and his baby bottle in the other.

"Maze...you know we can't tell her...its for her own good", he reasoned.

"Oh really? Do you have any idea how much of a mess she is?", Maze shot back.

"Mess...what do you mean mess? Father removed everyone's memories about Lucifer", Amenadiel carefully placed Charlie in her crib and turned to look at the demon in front of him.

"Well its not working...she dreams about him everynight...she didn't tell me so but i walked in on her dreaming about the exact same scene on the beach...the day Lucifer told her how he felt...she was mumbling the same words she had used", Maze silently thanked Lucifer for giving her heightened senses.

"Wait...she does? That's impossible! Dad's spell can't be broken-", his voice trailed off. "What-what is it?", Maze nudged the angel, " _Only the purest of loves can break my spell...Only once can that happen"_ , Amenadiel recited.

"What?", Maze didn't know shit about ancient verses but she could Amenadiel was reciting one of them.

In a flash Amenadiel went to his bedroom...Linda was out shopping...opened his closet and pulled a book, underneath a pile of clothes.

"Really? That's where you're hiding shit like this?", Maze scoffed earning her an annoyed glance from Amenadiel.

"Well, Linda has some strict rules about not touching each others's closet and I trust her", he said fondly, and opened the book to the page he wanted to show Maze.

"Look at this.. _For thou cannot but break my spell unless thee has the love for a fellow human...which transcends everything"_ , Amenadiel scoffed...he prided himself on knowing every Ancient verse there was...but he could'nt for the life of him remember or recite correctly a simple verse as this.

"That means-", Maze was stunned.

"Now hold on...we can't just barge into her and tell her about Lucifer...i mean i haven't even told Linda about him yet-", Amenadiel started.

"Tell me what?"

Linda had silently entered the house in the fear of waking up her son...when she heard Maze and Amenadiel whispering...she knew that the duo were up to no good (call it her Session Sense) .

"What? Oh nothing...Maze was just telling me about a friend's birthday party that she wanted us to attend", Amenadiel stammered.

Linda's eyebrows went up...she was a therapist and seeing through people's lies was part of the job description...she could tell Amenadiel was nervous and he was only nervous when he lied.

"Oh really", Linda mocked joy," but Maze I didn't know you had any friends apart from us".

Maze wilted beneath her very gaze..but stood her ground-" yeah well, I-uh,um yeah I have other friends with whom I do other activites", her voice trailed off.

"Good...that's really good!", Linda said," okay so how about you tell me who is Lucifer and why are you so concerned about him?".

Maze and Amenadiel looked at each other with a total we-are-so-screwed expression.

"Well?",Linda nudged.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************".....",Linda could only open and close her mouth as Amenadiel told her about his brother Lucifer.

"Linda", Maze handed her friend a glass of water...fearing that they had broken her mind all over again.

"...oh my god...hahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha",Linda had tears in her eyes as she rolled on the floor.

Maze and Amenadiel now looked at each other with the Did-we-break-her-mind?

"Linda!", Amenadiel tried to pick her up the ground but she batted away his hands.

"I'm okay...I'm okay! So Lucifer-the devil is your brother...and you are an Angel...hahaha",she started laughing again.

"MY HUSBAND IS A DELUSIONAL PATIENT",Amenadiel was worried now...if this went on bad things would happen.

_Charlie would wake up._

"Maze", the demoness understood and picked up a still hysterical Linda off the floor...as easily as if she were a feather, and deposited her with a thump on the couch.

"Wait...what are you-", _whoosh,_ Amenadiel's grey wings were in front of her.

_Please father...don't let this break my wife._

Linda's eyes glazed over as she gaped at her husband's wings.

And suddenly the small doctor was trying to grab the tall angel's wings.

"LINDA!", Amenadiel feared the worst.

"Put them inside...i don't want to clear up the feathers from the floor again", she said with the exasperation befitting an urban wife.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Amenadiel's wings disappeared. "Babe", he said grabbing his wife's shoulders.

"What was the date when i proposed to you?", Amenadiel asked the doctor.

Linda looked at him, with annoyance as she rattled off the date.

"What was the one name I absolutely forbade you from using when naming Charlie".

Linda sighed, "I am all for taking a trip down memory lane but I really need to get started on dinner".

"Linda", Amenadiel urged.

"okay fine...Michael...yes,Maze is a demon..you're an archangel...Chloe is a miracle baby blah blah blah", she feigned annoyance but she was secretly touched by the memories playing in her head.

"Linda!", Maze called her just as she was going towards the kitchen.

"What Maze? Make it snappy", Linda called from the kitchen as she very wisely put aside a dish for the demon.

"Do you remember Lucifer?"

"Who?".

Maze and Amenadiel's baffled expressions would have been downright comical...had the situations been not so grave.

"You don't remember Lucifer?", Amenadiel called behind her.

"Well i know he's your brother...but I don't fancy meeting the devil...would have been a hell of a patient", she chuckled at her own joke.

"Maze...i fear", Amenadiel looked at the demoness with extreme melancholy in his eyes.

"Yeah", Maze looked away, trying hard to not let her tears fall.

_Chloe had to remember who Lucifer was by herself...no one could help her._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chloe**

"...I didn't look back", Chloe finished reading _Percy Jackson: the Last Olympian_ to her daughter...it was her bed time story and Chloe was just tucking her in when Trixie asked her a question.

"Mommy...are Gods and Monsters, real?"

Chloe chuckled good naturedly-"Well, if they are I am sure there are some hiding under your bed".

"Mommy...i'm not a baby", Trixie sighed.

"Oh you are a big girl now are you", and she mocked a monster face and lunged at her daughter...tickling her at every sweet spot she could reach.

"S-ss-stop it", her daughter managed to breathe out as she laughed.

"Goodnight monkey", she kissed her daughter's forehead before turning the lights off.

"....ANNND we are back with some more...", Chloe's mind drifted away from the show going on the tv, it was a rerun...she had watched this episode earlier...but when?

And why did it feel like she had watched it with someone else?

Why was her head constantly drifting to the side as if expecting a shoulder to lean on?

Why was she so restless today...it was almost midnight and there was not a wink of sleep in her eyes.

Maze was staying over at Linda's...which suited her...her friend was behaving rather oddly.

Chloe sighed, if only she had a boyfriend who could make passionate, sensual love to her right now.

_Wait hold on....where did that come from?_

She wordlessly picked up her phone and opened instagram searching for something interesting.

_NADA._

Netflix?

_I have to renew my subscription...dammit!_

Facebook?

_Nope_

Whatsapp?

_Everyone was asleep._

With a heavy sigh she opened google,,,trying to search for something...something that could capture her interest.

She scrolled past the biblical stuff on the google news tab...she was more of an ahteist but Ella had once taken her phone and had without telling her, subscribed to a bible newsletter...and everytime Chloe thought about unsubscribing from it...Ella's pouting face swam up in front of her.

She was just about to close the google app and open Spotify when she noticed the last link on her screen.

_The fallen Angel:Lucifer Morningstar_

As if her hand had a mind of its own she pressed the link. 

The blog had the usual stuff on Satan and stuff...normally Chloe wouldn't have been interested...and she wasn't but the thing that caught her attention was the most downvoted comment on the blog.

_DarkLord: oh really...come now? The "root of all evil" would be you humans...stop blaming me for everything!! Prince of lies- i don't lie which is more than can be said for most of you humans...the only thing you got right was the FREE WILL section, all I desire is for everyone to have their own free will...go and have a good shag you insolent knock-off detectives._

The comment had a lot of dislikes but that wasn't what got Chloe's attention- the word "detective"(singular) sounded familiar to her...also the word "shag" as far as she could tell she hadn't come across a word like that in recent times...but why did she suddenly feel an urge to contact this person.

She pressed on the picture-less profile of the person, only for the screen to be 404d.

She tried again...404.

_Why am i bothering with this?_

_what do i care who DarkLord or who Lucifer-?_

And everything clicked into place.

Her body froze, and she started shaking...her phone fell out of her hands, before it even landed on the couch, she picked it up and went to the gallery section...she wanted to be sure.

And as the first photo graced her screen...she broke down.

A photo of her and Lucifer...her Lucifer as they sat together on the couch...Lucifer's arms around her shoulder-watching some cheesy movie.

She could remember it as bright as day.

_"What! This movie again!!!", Lucifer complained._

_"Just one last time okay?", Chloe wrenched the remote away from her boyfriend's hand._

_"Why?"._

_"Well", Chloe blushed," it uh...it reminds me of...well, uh-"_

_"Yes?", Lucifer was gazing at her with full concentration._

_"About...the early days when i was still struggling to hide my feelings about you...i really liked you- well when you weren't talking about your escapades at Lux...but"_

_Lucifer silently tilted her chin towards him and kissed her._

_"Now tell me detective, why do you think they mean anything to me?"_

_"Don't they...i mean...u have been inside so many women...i mean i probably won't be able to satisfy you as much...i am just me", Chloe's voice trailed off._

_Lucifer was silent for a count of three._

_"Yes...you are just you...", Chloe's heart plummeted and she whispered a small, "yeah", she knew Lucifer didn't lie and he was not gonna break that rule for anything._

_"You are just you...", Lucifer continued, still looking at her with the steadfast concentration, he reserved only for her, "You are just the most beautiful woman on the planet...the most caring woman on the planet...just the perfect woman, just the one woman who is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside...just the woman who could care for a pathetic creature like me...", Chloe was crying as he lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes," you are just Chloe Jane Decker...you are just the woman who is the only one who matters to me...you are just my love", before he kissed her and Chloe's heart went into hyper drive._

_Fuck the movie._

_Right now she wanted to show this beautiful man that he meant the same to her._

_"_ No...no...how could i forget him", Chloe sobbed..her crying drowned out the noise of Trixie's door opening and padded feet making their way to her. She didn't notice her daughter till she put her arms around her neck.

"Mommy", Trixie understood her mother needed a hug. This was proved by the detective's tightening of the hug.

"Hey baby...do you remember Lucifer", Chloe whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Yes mommy", Trixie was in tears too," how could i forget my daddy, mommy?", she shuddered.

"I don't know baby...but-" she broke the hug and looked her daughter in the eye, "we will find him, okay". Trixie and Chloe's tear filled eyes were filled with so much determination that even if the world were to break apart right now, they would still accomplish their goals.

And as Trixie hugged her mother again...she missed the glare her mother gave looking at the ceiling.

_I will find my husband, no matter what happens...i promise you that._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**God looked down with fondness at his "miracle", at last she had remembered...he had wanted to help her but it seems she was stronger than she looked.**

**"My son", he said to himself, "i apologize for the mistake i made in thinking that she made you weaker", he scoffed, "even the Almighty makes mistakes! Maybe I should make a Revised version of the Bible", he chuckled at his own joke, "Now I realise that you are strongest when you are with your Detective". He got up from his throne.**

**"I will not allow the Beast to get in between you and Chloe...no matter what happens. It is time for her to find you", he refrained from using Lucifer's name for he did not want Lucifer to think that he had interferred in Chloe's recovering her memory...or in any future events regarding the-"Deckerstar" couple (humans do have the weirdest names).**

**And as God looked out over heaven...he said-" it is time for you to arise,Fallen one".**

**End of Chapter 4**

**next**

**Chapter 5-Wherever you are**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay i'm sorry with the whole cliffhanger thing...but had to keep the suspense up right?
> 
> And yeah I changed my mind...I am not introducing the Beast in this series since i want it to be based solely on Deckerstar.
> 
> Also, I made the news for some reason(hahahaha)- it seems one of my reddit theories has been taken note of by the New York Times Post- https://nytimespost.com/lucifer-season-5-theories-chloe-revealed-as-jesus-character-as-fans-expose-clue/
> 
> Check me out on Reddit-FiafRexian2001
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas about the next chapter(s), do feel free to comment or chat with me on Reddit.
> 
> As always genuine comments are highly appreciated and I will reply to all of them(not that i am a celebrity{[lol]...I just have a lot of free time)
> 
> Do stay safe during these troubled times.
> 
> Peace out.😈😈


	5. Chapter 5-Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is so fucking tired...she's spent all of her savings trying to locate Lucifer...she has searched far and wide for her fiancé...only for her efforts to go in vain.
> 
> But then...she does find him-in the one place she hadn't checked.
> 
> But is he the same Lucifer...her Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, huge, huge thanks to my best friend, Diya Laha...without your help and support- this story wouldn't have been possible.

**Chapter 5-Wherever You Are**

**PROLOGUE**

She was tired.

_Beyond tired._

She had spent all of her savings on numerous trips to London, Rome, Italy and...

She couldn't even remember the names of the places she had gone! How in the world was she gonna find him?

_It was only when her money ran out did she come back to LA._

_She hadn't given up...no-no, she just had to earn some money and she would be out again looking for him._

Trixie was staying at Dan's...her little monkey had agreed to staying home while her mother searched the earth over for one Devil.

 _She's growing up so fast,_ Chloe sardonically thought.

Her job rep had taken a hit...she wasn't used to catching criminals without Lucifer...and truth be told-she didn't want to.

Until a few days ago...everyone in the precinct behaved as if Lucifer didn't exist out of the Bible...but now they just shot her with numerous questions about her fiance's whereabouts.

_"It's Dad's doing" ,Amenadiel told her when she had gone to him looking for answers._

_"For some reason he wanted you to forget about Lucifer. He didn't tell us why",he looked at her sheepishly._

_To say Chloe was angry would be the understatement of the century, but the growing fear in her heart wasn't gonna go away soon._

_"So does that mean that...Lucifer has forgotten about me",she half-whispered._

_Amenadiel shook his head vigorously," no way, God doesn't wipe the minds of celestials because that might create chaos. He will never forget you, Chloe", and there was sincerity in his voice._

Chloe's eyes still teared up over that...she didn't know where Lucifer was and Amenadiel and Maze had told her that unless Lucifer comes of his own accord...they were forbidden from tracing him- Amenadiel by God and Maze by Lucifer,himself...needless to say they had no idea about the whereabouts of the fallen angel.

But what they didn't account for...was his humanity. Living with Chloe had made him more human than anyone realised-and with humanity comes feelings of loves and longing.

So that's why he came...to LA.

One year after his disappearance.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Still no sign of him...huh?", Linda consoled her friend.

Chloe chuckled humourlessly, "If there had been a sign...I would not have been like this- I would have been in bed with him", she took a sip of her whiskey, relishing the way it warmed her throat. Her emotions were crushing her, and she felt that a respite from the usual Lucifer hunt was just what the doctor (Linda in this case) ordered.

And so there they were, in a nightclub...not Lux though. Without Lucifer, the only time Chloe graced Lux's doors was to go up to his penthouse and cry herself to sleep on his bed wearing his shirt.

It still smelled like him.

But the smell was growing fainter day by day.

"You know...did you ever think about moving on?", Linda slowly asks the detective.

Chloe sets her glass down with a thump...wishing she was more drunk before tackling this question, "What! No of course not!", she exclaimed...shuddering at the very thought.

"Okay okay, but Lucifer might have wanted you to", Linda pressed.

"Is that why he did this", Chloe said with sarcasm, " I mean he's still on the whole you-deserve-someone-better routine...and I have told him so fucking many times-I want him and no one else", she drowned the rest of her whiskey and wisely waved off the waiter pressing her for another.

"I know Chloe...but from what I've heard from Amenadiel...it seems Lucifer wanted to protect you like this", Chloe just stared at the doctor," You know what I am drunk and let's stop this discussion before we get to blows", the doctor sheepishly concluded.

"Yeah", Chloe sighed...she couldn't yet tell Linda that after Lucifer-all men seemed hollow to her.

Not because he was handsome...well mostly not.

But because he was the most selfless,sweet and kind man she had never known.

No one could take his place.

She would much rather remain single till her dying breath than be with someone else.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by an announcement over the speakers that had for so long been playing a sort of soothing slow jazz.

"And now we have a special guest, ladies and gentlemen please welcome...uh-am I pronouncing this right ", a pause,"...yes, please welcome Brenger van licht".

And the crowd burst into applause...well, those that were sober enough to do.

And he stepped out.

And Chloe's heart stopped.

_It was him....Lucifer._

_His appearance had changed...his five o clock shadow had turned into a full on beard...his hair was longer and unkempt...also, he had gone blonde._

_But those eyes...Chloe could recognise those eyes, those haunted eyes...those eyes that had looked at her with nothing but love and adoration...those eyes that hid a millenia of pain behind them._

"Hey, Chloe...are you alright", Linda nudged her friend.

Chloe gave a strained gasp and got up.

And the music began to play...and everything faded away.

_**Just say the word, we'll take on the world** _   
_**Just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst** _

_Lucifer's voice rang out over the bar...melodious and sad...every patron in the bar swooned with his tunes._

_Linda stilled...she recognized the singer by his voice._

_But Chloe...she would recognise her husband anywhere...no matter how far away or how much time had passed._

**_I can see, see the pain in your eyes  
Oh, believe, believe me and I have tried  
No I won't, I won't pretend to know what you've been through  
You should've known, I wish it was me, not you_ **

_Chloe walked forward as if in a trance...she was blind to the stares of the drunk patrons...some with judgement in their eyes and some with wrong intentions._

_But Chloe...she had eyes only for the man whose eyes were closed as his fingers danced over the piano.. oblivious to every stare...not realizing that Chloe had recognised him._

_That she remembered him._

**_And just say the word, we'll take on the world  
And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst  
Nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
Look in my eyes, I will never desert you  
And just say the word, we'll take on the world_ **

_Lucifer had been in LA for a few days now...he hadn't told anyone about his arrival, he had changed his appearance and had even masked his scent so that Maze couldn't track him down...he had done all that he could to think of (the movies helped) to make himself unrecognizable._

_He knew he was supposed to stay away...but he couldn't-memories of Chloe kept running around in his head until he left the crappy hut he had built for himself in the middle of the forest in a part of Africa...and departed for LA._

_He knew she wouldn't recognize him...he knew she had moved on-but how can she move on, when she doesn't even remember him?_

_He didn't know that she had broken the spell...that she remembered every single part of him,every moment that they spent together...every single kiss-every single date._

_He didn't know that she cried herself to sleep every night, that she kept his photo as her phone's wallpaper-just to see his face._

_And just as the chorus began, Lucifer looked up expecting to see swooning faces,drunk visages...he wouldn't take anyone to bed though-he would be loyal to Chloe even if she didn't remember him._

_And their eyes met._

Lucifer's fingers that had for so long,been tracing out a beautiful rythm on the piano, fell upon a discordant note...Chloe continued walking towards him, only to be stopped by a hand at her wrist.

"Hey beautiful", a drunk blonde guy whispered in her ear, "wanna go out and fuck?".

Usually Chloe would've kicked this guy in the balls...but right now she was mentally too taxed to figure out a response.

"L-L-let me go!", she tried to break out of the grip, the rest of the patrons didn't pay her any attention as this was usual in a bar like this. Chloe had briefly turned her face away in the ongoing struggle but when she looked back, Lucifer was gone.

_No no no no..._

Suddenly the hold on her hand was relaxed as the man did a complete 180 and landed on his head, breaking through some glass tables as he did.

"Verdomme klootzak", Blonde Lucifer gripped the man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him rather violently...out of the club.

He stood there seething, before turning to a love-struck Chloe,"Gaat het, mijn dame?", he kept his Dutch facade up, hoping that she didn't recognize him...but those eyes, they told a different story.

Chloe didn't say anything just grabbed Lucifer by the collar and kissed him in front of the whole club...no one would care-most of them were too drunk to notice anyways.

As they broke the kiss.,.Lucifer was ready to cry-this kiss meant nothing for her, she was probably drunk...but for him, this memory would remain his greatest treasure.

"Ben je dronken?", he whispered-some of the desperation and longing keeping into his voice...he needed her to forget him, he had to keep her safe-no matter what happens.

"Lucifer?", a voice spoke, but it wasn't the detective...he turned to find...Linda looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"eh-a pardon me", he tried his best Dutch voice,"but a-I am a-Brenger van licht", he tried.

_Fuck._

"Which means Lightbringer", Chloe whispered in his ear," I learnt a bit of Dutch on my travels, you know", she was trying to hold it in as she led a very drunk Linda and a very BLONDE Lucifer towards her car.

"I-I-I...",Lucifer tried to say something but one look from Chloe at the driver seat shut him up".

They deposited Linda in her house, Maze and Amenadiel had gone off-Maze on her bounty hunting and Amenadiel, to the Silver City to show off Charlie.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Now sit down", Chloe could hardly breathe as she looked upon Lucifer's face...a face she hadn't seen in a year.

A face which bore marks of pain and loneliness.

But Lucifer didn't want her to get hurt....so he kept up the Brenger facade.

"Toliko te volim, boli. Ali ne možemo biti zajedno, moram te zaštititi, molim te pusti me", he rattled off, expecting Chloe's eyes to glaze over.

But suddenly a mechanical voice started translating his words.

"I love you so much, it hurts. But we can't be together, I have to protect you, please let me go,".

Chloe's eyes moistened over at the words and the adorable confusion on her Lucifer's face. She gave in...she lunged at him and kissed him for all she was worth.

"Stop it Lucifer", she said as soon as they pulled apart, "I know it's you".

"How?", Lucifer was still dazed from the kiss and he couldn't fathom how Chloe, a mere mortal could break Father's spell.

_She's special._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"...so yeah that's what happened!", Chloe finished still holding Lucifer in a tight embrace, neither wanted to let go-fearing this was just a dream.

"Bloody hell! Of all the things, you remembered me from a BIBLE Blog!!!", he said, half amused, half horrified.

"Yeah", both of them shook with silent laughter...but it stopped all too soon.

"Chloe", he said her name like it was a magical word," I love you so much-but I-I can't be with you", his voice broke.

Chloe sat up on his lap(she tried to resist grinding her hips against the _sensitive_ part of his lap) and looked him in the eye, "Why?".

As an answer Lucifer gently pushed her off him and stood up, "I-I have to".

 _"Why??"_ ,Chloe wasn't going to lose her husband again...no matter what.

Lucifer looked at her with pain in his eyes, "I don't...I c-can't...".

Suddenly Chloe's blood ran cold, "Lucifer! Is there someone else?".

Lucifer wanted to shout, he wanted to scream that no one could take her place...no fucking one.

But he had to protect Chloe...even if it meant hurting her.

"Yes".

Chloe couldn't believe her ears...if this was someone else, she would've brushed it off as a lie...but Lucifer didn't lie.

_He never lied._

"Why?", Chloe asked again...but this time, her tone was hot with fury and hurt.

"What why?", Lucifer's heart was breaking into a million gazillion pieces but he kept his nonchalant face on.

"WHY DO YOU FUCKING HURT ME EVERY FUCKING TIME WE GET CLOSE", Chloe screamed...and punched her former fiance.

Lucifer just took her punches, her insults...they stung but they couldn't penetrate the love he had for his Detective.

Chloe broke down," You know, I have been alone for most of my life...I am just a human, Lucifer! I am not some super powerful celestial who can have anyone...I am not some super model...I am just me, and", she looked at Lucifer, through tears in her eyes, " I have been broken so many times...first Dan, then Marcus...I loved you with all I have got...but you-It wasn't some elaborate plan of His was it...you had just got bored of me and decided to fake your death just to-Do you know how much I have spent on trying to find you? I am sure it won't make a dent on your finances...but I am not rich, you fucking bastard", she sat down heavily on the couch,"I thought that you wouldn't hurt me...but you did...again", she added as an afterthought.

Lucifer just stood there, trying with all his might to not break down right there and then...it took all of his self control to not reveal his true intentions to Chloe...he didn't want her to spend her life looking for him...he didn't want her to lose herself over him...she needed to move on.

_Forget him or despise him...it was the same thing._

He suddenly felt hot tears running down his face, thankfully Chloe was turned away from him so she didn't see him leave...just a faint gust of wind as the front door was opened.

_Just like the day she had told him about Marcus._

Chloe hated herself, Lucifer and her life...she would've considered suicide if not for Trixie...maybe Dan can-

"Don't even think about it", a male voice said.

In an instant Chloe whipped around, pistol in her hand, all professional...as she pointed it at the man standing in front of her.

"Who-", she knew this wasn't Lucifer, but something about the way he radiated power...made her stop her tongue.

"God?".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hello, my dear child", God sat down on the couch across from a still shocked Chloe.

"I-I-I...", Chloe opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"Sit down, my dear", and Chloe sat...she wasn't gonna argue with God right about now.

_Is he going to smite me for rejecting Lucifer._

"I am not going to apologize you know", Chloe said after she found her voice.

God just leaned towards the detective and looked her in the eye,"and why do you think you should?".

Chloe was flabbergasted," I-I-I just screamed at your son. Don't you wanna smite me for that?".

God chuckled, "Goodness no! If anything my son is the one to be blamed".

"Oh no...please don't punish him", despite herself Chloe couldn't think of harming Lucifer.

God looked at her fondly...he was still in the same guise as when he had appeared to Lucifer, "My miracle!", he put a hand on top of hers and continued ," My son...unfortunately is very emotional",both snorted," he will do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones and if I have known anything...in all of my existence,I have never witnessed a love, so strong, as the love between you and Samael", he used Lucifer's forgotten name to drive home the fact.

Chloe's breath came out in gasps, "B-b-but if he loves me, why d-d-".

Thankfully, God already knew, "Do you know why he did what he did?".

Chloe nodded.

And so God told her...about his fear of Lucifer being weaker....about the Beast...about Chloe's effect on him.

It was a long time before Chloe could respond,

"But that means his, moving on was just a facade".

God chuckled sadly," before I answer that question...I need to know-are you Chloe Jane Decker, ready to accept Samael Lucifer Morningstar-no matter the consequences- as yours?".

But Chloe had made up her mind...fine if she couldn't have Lucifer as her husband...she would be there for him as her friend.

"YES!", she replied, her voice strong.

God smiled a warm smile, "I will take you to him now! Just try and convince him to forgive me will you?".

Chloe nodded...ignoring the rapid pace of her heart.

And the world went black.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chloe woke up feeling something soft under her body...sand?

_She was at the beach!_

_The beach where she had kissed Lucifer for the first time...where she had realised that Lucifer was the one for her._

_And now he was gone...gone because he cared about her...more than himself._

Chloe quickly got to her feet, and looked around in a frenzy...the beach was deserted besides the small shack used for renting surfboards where the lights were still on.

_but..._

The shop wouldn't be open now since it was almost midnight...and no sane person would spend such a cold night in a shack without any heating facilities.

_Not a person but a certain devil might..._

"Lucifer", Chloe whispered and ran as fast as she could to the shack..not caring about the sand in her boots...she needed to see him...needed to tell him that she still loved him and that she knew everything.

She was almost at the shack...just a few metres away from the door.

When she heard his voice...and stopped.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you, darling...let's have some fun shall we?".

He wasn't lying.

He had found someone...and it wasn't her.

**End of Chapter**

**Next**

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG-JUST SAY THE WORD by YOU ME AT SIX
> 
> Genuine criticism and comments would be appreciated.
> 
> No spoilers for the next chapter😈😈
> 
> #stayhome #staysafe


	6. Chapter 6-Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realises that Lucifer has found someone else... someone better.
> 
> She is ready to leave...forever from his life.
> 
> She is ready to say goodbye....even if it kills her.
> 
> For he deserves...no, needs to be happy.
> 
> Even if it's not with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout-out as always to my best friend and beta, Diya Laha❤️

**Chapter 6: Lost And Found**

_"Is there someone else?"_

_"Yes"._

_As soon as Chloe Jane Decker heard those words...her life came crashing down...she kicked out her fiancé, had a one-on-one with God (the talking one, thank you very much), realised that her fiance had done this just to protect her and now..._

_She was at the beach._

_Her...no, their beach._

_Only to hear him pour his heart out to someone else._

_Fuck._

_She was too late...he had most probably taken her words literally._

_Chloe Jane Decker had made the biggest mistake of her life-Pushing Lucifer away without talking to him._

_Again_

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

_***************************************************************_

"....and so that happened", Lucifer took a deep breath, " and so she doesn't want me anymore".

Chloe leaned against the wall of the shack, carefully avoiding the entrance, listening to the love of his life... listening to his voice one last time.

She wanted to scream, tear her hair out...fall on her knees and beg Lucifer for forgiveness...but she knew Lucifer wouldn't appreciate that...her mind replayed a conversation she had with him, when they had just started dating.

_"Chloe, love"._

_"Hmmm?"._

_They were at the kitchen, making tacos...well, Lucifer was making tacos, Chloe was sitting at the dining table.... thinking._

_"Hey, Chloe", Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of her face, jarring her._

_"W-w-what?"._

_"I said, what are you thinking about?", Lucifer asked slowly._

_"Nothing", Chloe tried for a smile and failed._

_"Right", Lucifer wiped his hands on his apron and sat on the dining table, looking his girlfriend in the eyes, "Love, you know whatever bothers you...bothers me, right?"._

_Chloe nodded._

_"And you hate it...when I'm worried, right?"._

_"Yeah"._

_"So tell me love", he planted a gentle peck on her lips, "What is it that's troubling you?"._

_Chloe sighed, she couldn't stop the throught that was eating away at her, for so long , "I dunno Luce...I mean, I'm a nobody...I'm a woman well into her thirties, a single mother...and a regular homicide detective...I'm not an exotic dancer, or a stripper...I'm not even the Chloe I was in Hot Tub High School!", She took a deep breath and looked Lucifer in the eye, trying and failing to control her tears, " What if I cant...I can't make you happy? What if you get bored of me? I can't handle another heartbreak, Lucifer...I mean, you are the King of Hell, the most eligible bachelor in like, ever....and I'm nobody..."._

_Lucifer was silent for a long time...before he got up and kneeled in front of Chloe's chair._

_"Hey Chloe", he gently tilted her head to face him, "You see this ring?", He showed her the Onyx ring that he always wore, "it's a...well, it was the very first thing I carved out of the obsidian I found when I...", Lucifer paused, "Fell. So as you can understand, this is very important to me...not just because this reminds me of my family's betrayal but also because it marked the beginning of my life...a life that was my own, with my choices, my mistakes...without being messed around by my dad". He placed the ring in Chloe's lap._

_"But what I wanted to show you was this", he waved over the dark stone on the ring and it popped open, revealing a tiny piece of paper._

_"Take it out and open it"._

_With shaking hands, Chloe took out the paper, folded neatly into a tiny square. When she finally unfolded it, her breath caught..._

_It was her and Trixie._

_"Lucifer?", Chloe gasped out. The picture showed Chloe and Trixie smiling at the camera...the day they had dragged Lucifer to see Wreck-It Ralph and he had relented_

_This was before Pierce...before Vegas._

_Did it mean?_

_"I knew it from the moment I met you that you were...different. Not just because you could resist my charms...but because you were the first police officer, I had any respect for. You were beautiful, smart and caring", he caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away ," but do you know why I keep a picture of yours in my ring...because no matter where I go...what I might become...I will always remember the person, nay the persons who will forever be the light that keeps the darkness I have at bay. I love you, Chloe...and don't ever consider yourself beneath me...you are perfect in every way, and the fact that you fell for a monster like me...", His voice trailed off as he looked at her, brown eyes against blue, with nothing but adoration and unblemished love, "You are my equal in everything I say and do...you are everything to me, Chloe....my brightest stars couldn't compete with the light you have brought into my heart, darling....you are my Morningstar, Chloe", he finished, caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_Chloe looked at him, saw no judgement, no second thoughts...nothing but love...pure, unadulterated love, filling up his deep brown eyes._

_My Morningstar._

Chloe had taken him to the bedroom at that...resulting in burnt dinner and a very angry Trixie.

She shook her head and steeled herself.

Maybe...Maybe Lucifer had moved on...for her own good...maybe he realised that Chloe couldn't keep him happy like he thought...maybe he wanted to keep Chloe safe more than he wanted to stay happy with her.

She didn't care anymore ..she wanted him to be happy...she wasn't going to replace him, ever...after all, despite what Lucifer said...he was immortal and she was not.

So she had to tell him that it was okay...even if it killed her.

"...why does everyone leave me?", Lucifer's voice thick with emotion, brought her out of her stupor, "Why do I have to forgo happiness every single time? Why me?", He was screaming now...and it took everything in Chloe's power to rush in and hold him in her arms.

_No._

_He was someone else's now._

"you won't leave me right?", Lucifer was crying... oblivious to the blonde detective shedding silent tears outside.

And then he said something...something that Chloe wasn't expecting 

"You wouldn't leave me would you...my **little detective!".**

_What?_

My little detective, Chloe was confused...as far as she knew, Chloe was the only one he called "detective"...the rest he called by their names or with a detective added before it.

_the actual fuck?_

Chloe couldn't stand it anymore...she had to go in and see for herself what was going on!.

If Lucifer was with someone else...she would leave...leave, from his life.

She tried to ignore the faint spark of hope in her heart...knowing that Lucifer hadn't heard her and so couldn't have called out to her.

So she went inside and what she saw, shocked her.

Lucifer was sitting on the ground, head dropped....in an empty room holding a piece of paper 

Chloe looked around but there was only one entrance and nobody could've left that fast.

As she silently crept forward, Lucifer gave another sob and his head moved slightly, revealing the contents of that piece of paper.

_it was her photo...the same photo of her and Trixie that she had seen in Lucifer's ring all those days ago._

Chloe's heart stuttered and beat overtime...how could she have believed that he...that he would...

"S-s-so you see", Lucifer sobbed, " I never got to marry the detective...I never got to finally see her walking down the aisle...she would look so beautiful in whatever she wore...I never got to kiss her as my bride...never got to give her that wedding ring I have....How can I tell her? She is the only one I love....the only one who matters to me...she will be better off without me, yes but...I can't...I can't take this pain, little detective...I can't live without her .. without you", his head bowed down, his body shook with silent sobs.

Chloe's vision grew bleary as she looked at the broken man in front of her...the man who had sacrificed so much...just for her sake...even when she wasn't in a relationship with him...he had done so much.

In the emotional state that she was in...she forgot to maintain a silent approach and she stepped on a rotten piece of wood...causing it to creak.

_Loudly._

In a flash, Lucifer was up...arms ready to battle it out against whatever had chosen to sneak up on him, only to realise that it was his fiancé.

_Why is she here? Did she hear anything?_

"D-d-detective", Lucifer furiously rubbed his face trying to get rid of tear tracks, "W-w-w-what a-a-are y-you doing here?", He managed to say.

Chloe ...although she was itching to kiss Lucifer senseless , she had to give him a chance to explain his statement of there being "someone else".

Although she had figured it out.

"I...I just had to see you for a bit...", She took a deep breath, "before I say, goodbye", she lied.

Lucifer tried to ignore the blood oozing out of his heart when she said that and covered it with a faint nod of his head.

"I just wanted to know....who is it?", Her voice strong...she had to hear it from Lucifer, himself...that he still loved her.

"Who?", Lucifer was confused...he tried to go for a nonchalant voice but his heart kept beating ninety to nothing.

She was here...she really was here...he could look at her for one last time... searing her memory into his heart for eternity.

He wanted to show her the picture...to wrap her up in his arms...to never let her go.

But he couldn't...she had a life, a daughter, friends, a job...she couldn't risk it all for him.

"Who is she?", Chloe mentally slapped herself for being gender specific.

"Oh...", Lucifer put on his mask...the mask he slipped on whenever he was dealing with something that was too much for him to handle....his charm.

"Oh. She is a delightful woman... beautiful and strong...you would like her, detective...I knew the moment I met her that she was the one", Lucifer tried to smile...but failed.

He was sure he was hurting her beyond measure with these words...but better to despise him than be with him.

"And yes...she is very good in the sack and ..", Lucifer's voice trailed off...Chloe should be crying right about now...she should be slapping or punching him, berating him for his betrayal...

_Why was she smiling?_

"Detective", Lucifer's concern over her overtook his precautions, " are you alright?".

Chloe nodded her head and motioned for him to continue.

"Please go on".

"You want to...well, she is really great and the perfect match for me... when ever I am with her, I feel like I can be better ..and ".

Chloe took one step towards him.

"I-".

One more.

"Love-".

One more.

"-her."

Her nose was touching his as she brought up her palms to his face...Lucifer involuntarily leaned into her touch before realising what she was doing.

"Detective", he shook himself out of her grasp and walked a few feet away, " Why- I mean, what are you doing?".

Chloe was prepared for this, "because I love you, you idiot."

In that moment, Lucifer felt both confused and lovesick...she still loved-no, no...this had to be a dream...maybe he would wake up now to an empty bed.

But he didn't.

_This was not a dream._

"You lo- no detective...don't you understand I AM WITH SOMEONE ELSE!", He tried to keep his voice down but his panic raised it by a few octaves.

Chloe just smiled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks...for this beautiful man, who has felt more pain that anyone else she knew...but was willing to undergo more...just for her.

"Oh really?", She teased.

"Yes!", Lucifer was adamant...it was going to be a challenge to bring him out of this.

But Chloe loved challenges.

Lucifer's heart shrank...if she wasnt going to despise him then she might as well fear him...even though scaring her, hurt him.

So he pulled forth his devil facade and his wings...he grew bigger before her, in all of his KING OF HELL glory.

" **You dare to think me, capable of lies** ", he boomed.

Chloe didn't bat an eye...she had seen his face(and the rest of his body) too many times...so it didn't even faze her.

 _Oh fuck_ ,Lucifer chastised himself and returned to his human form...of course she didn't get scared.

"Yes", Chloe stepped forward again, and stopped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, "The Lucifer I know and love", an indignant whimper escaped Satan, "doesn't lie to anyone...but himself.", She gently and slowly placed a hand on Lucifer's trembling jaw and caressed it, "And I love that, Luce".

_Luce._

_Her nickname for him._

_Not Luci...not Samael...Luce._

_And that was too much._

"I-I-I can't", Lucifer whimpered, trying and failing to curb his tears, "You won't be-".

"She will be safe, Samael", a new voice said.

A voice that had been silent for over a year now.

**The voice of God.**

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger at the end..I hate then too but there seemed to be, too long a gap between chapter updates and I felt bad...so yeah, here's part 1.
> 
> Part 2 is on its way...and yeah the chapter count has been increased to accommodate the finale😈🕵️♀️ (But I guess you all know, where this is going).
> 
> Anyways, stay safe, stay indoors...do let me know what you think about the story in the comment section below.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6-Lost and Found (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and Lucifer have a one-on-one...with Chloe as the mediator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Diya for being an awesome beta all through out this series.

**Chapter 6-Lost and Found (Part 2)**

_"Hey, Chloe...what did you do on your weekend?"._

_"Nothing much...just hung out with my fiance' who is the Actual devil and his father, God"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For a moment the trio stared at each other.

Chloe's gaze flitted between God and Lucifer...hoping that they wouldn't declare war.

Lucifer's looked at God, confused.

God looked at his son...calmly, fully aware of the storm raging inside.

The run down shack now hosted the most powerful being and the second most powerful being in the universe...and also, a puny human.

Wow,Chloe dimly thought.

"Well, look who it is?", Lucifer drawled, "If it isn't the Divine Circus Master! Come here, to witness another of your acts, have you?", his tone was light but his eyes blazed crimson.

God chuckled, " You always did have a good sense of humour, Sama-".

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!".

God chuckled again, irritating Satan , "Stop laughing! It's not a late night comedy show about micropenises", even so, he couldn't stop a smile breaking out over his face, when he thought about Dan's failed attempts at stand up.

Chloe however had not enough will power left to stop the snort that made it way through her nose...drawing the attention of both celestials to her.

"Sorry", she suddenly felt small...a mere mortal dared to laugh in front of two divine beings.

 _Just another day, in the life of Chloe Jane Decker-Morningstar,_ she thought.

Wait?

Chloe looked down at her ring...the diamond on the ring shone bright. She thought about the domestic life, she had shared with Satan, no less and it was...normal! She had thought that sharing a bed, and a home with Lucifer would lead to finding cocaine in every nook and corner and sex every waking hour.

But no.

Lucifer had changed...he didn't do drugs (at least in her house), he didn't constantly pressurize her to have sex with him (although she would've welcomed it...the sex was...divine, to say the least) and he cooked, washed dishes, dropped Trixie off at school...like a normal husband.

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of losing that...of losing him.

 _No fucking way am I gonna let you go, Luce,_ she promised herself.

"Why have you come here, dad?", she had lost herself in her thoughts, so much so that she had forgotten about the current situation and Lucifer's words snapped her out of it.

"Miss Decker will be safe with you", God replied calmly.

Lucifer scoffed, "Of course, I will keep her safe", Lucifer looked down, eyes shining with unshed tears, " That's why I HAVE to do this!"

"Lucifer, I-", Chloe started but God held up a hand, stopping her.

"Lucifer", Lucifer raised his head at God calling him by his name, "Do you know why miss Decker is the only being who is unaffected by your charms?"

"Yes, yes, yes...you made Amenadiel bless her mother and blah,blah,blah", Lucifer sighed.

"That is only part of the story", God smiled.

Lucifer stood still...his blood ran cold in his veins, he looked at Chloe and without a second thought he lunged for her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Lucifer?", Chloe couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"Whatever it is...it won't change-", Lucifer gulped, "-how i feel about her".

Chloe's heart complained of pain...he still loved her, this only cemented their love for each other.

She gave his hand a squeeze causing him to send a smile towards her.

"Lucifer....you think I made you and every other angel in my image", God continued, "But what if I told you that wasn't true".

"I would say that you were out of your divine mind", Lucifer nodded, "and then ask you to continue...and get straight to the point if you may!".

God nodded his assent, " **Lucifer...I created you FOR her!** ".

The world seemed to still...Lucifer's breath caught in his chest.

"Lucifer?", Chloe nudged him.

Lucifer looked down at the woman holding on to his arm...the woman who had been created for him...and for whom, he had been created.

_What the fuck?_

"No...no,no,no,no", Lucifer shook himself out of Chloe's grasp and stepped outside the shack...he was breathing heavily and his body shook with each breath.

His vision grew bleary, he had to get away from her...from this...he couldn't...he needed to go back to hell.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him...he turned around in a frenzy expecting to see his dad...but it was Chloe.

"Luce...what's wrong?", Chloe asked, scared.

Lucifer scoffed...what wasn't wrong?

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S NOT", Lucifer screamed, causing Chloe to take a step back.

"I WAS MADE FOR YOU...AND YOU, FOR ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? THAT BASTARD HAS ENTWINED OUR FATES...I CAN'T PROTECT YOU IF I AM WITH YOU!", Lucifer took a deep breath ," I need to leave, Chloe...at least you can escape this divine circus...even if I can't".

"Lucifer, what are you talking about?", Chloe was confused.

Lucifer's knees buckled, and he sat down on the sand, "This means that...due to his divine intervention...you can't be free of me...unless I die", Lucifer thoughtfully said, his brow furrowed.

"Lucifer", Chloe's voice held a warning.

"HA!", Lucifer looked at Chloe, with a sincere smile so bright that it should've been declared illegal.

But the smile held a sadness.

"I just need to die...i just need to find Azrael's blade and...", Lucifer couldn't complete his sentence before Chloe's fist was in his face and he went sprawling down.

"YOU FUCKING, ASSHOLE", Chloe gripped Lucifer's face and slapped him, hard, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!",Chloe shook her fiance's shoulders, before embracing him.

"Please don't say that", her voice broke.

Lucifer was baffled...what had he, the Devil done to deserve Chloe...so perfect, so amazing, "Detective?".

"You have to listen to him...please, Lucifer...for me", she looked Lucifer in the eye before kissing him.

Effectively turning the Devil's brain to mush.

"uh-um....okay", Lucifer spluttered out.

He got up on shaky knees and allowed Chloe to lead him to the shack, where God was waiting for them....sitting on a rickety chair, going through a book...was that, Alice in Wonderland?

"Oh no...they used the old rabbit hole, story", God sighed and placed the book in the adjoining bookstand.

"So since you decided to come back....maybe you will hear me out?", God waited for a reply.

"What?...oh yes", Lucifer was still looking at Chloe.

God cleared his throat.

"Yes...yes, go on", Lucifer shook himself and devoted his attention to his father.

"When i created Amenadiel...i created him such that he could be the Boy scout type", God chuckled, pleased with himself," Michael was the enforcer, Gabriel the messenger...but you...I struggled with you".

"When I was creating you...I just couldn't shape you to what I needed you to become...I wanted you to become the guardian of good...but every time i tried, something went wrong. It was then that I realised that you would be the Rebel...the one being who wanted to choose his own path...the one unpredictable creation...a Sim with high free will, so to speak", God smiled, " The moment I shaped the light that would become you...something beautiful and unexpected happened"

"The light that was going to become you....split into two...a smaller yet brighter ball of light and a bigger, yet darker ball. Try as I could, I couldn't remove that smaller ball...I studied it, even I sometimes don't understand everything...but approximately 37 years ago...i understood...you were the darker light, the light that absorbed the pain and the hurt and came out stronger...but the brighter light was the one that repaired you, that was supposed to give you love, and comfort, the light that was supposed to shine, even in the darkest of times...Chloe is that light!".

A silence fell.

After sometime, Chloe couldn't bear it any longer, " But you said you had to ask Amenadiel to BLESS my parents".

"Yes...I had asked him to bless your mother...but what i didn't tell him was that i had switched out his usual blessings with that light...your light".

"And so, Chloe Jane Decker....Lucifer Samael Morningstar...you are part of the same light... _made from each other, for each other."_

To say Lucifer was stunned would be an understatement.

"You knew", he said in a low voice...before rage took over and he screamed, " THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME YOU KNEW THAT I WOULD REBEL...AND STILL YOU CHOSE TO THROW ME OUT! YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME FROM THIS FATE!".

The shack shook with the very magnitude of Lucifer's scream.

"Lucifer?", Chloe tried to draw her fiancé's attention in order to calm him down.

But that just reminded him of the current crisis going on in his life.

"AND WHAT ABOUT CHLOE? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS...TO SPEND HER LIFE, LOOKING BEHIND HER BACK FOR THE BEAST AND ITS MINIONS...SHE DESERVES BETTER", Lucifer's voice broke and he fell on his knees before his calm father.

"Dad, please...I will do anything you say".

"Lucifer...no-", Chloe put her arms around his shaking body.

"-be the angel you want me to be...go wherever you want me to go...just keep Chloe safe, please!", His voice cracked, unable to hold back the tears.

"Luce...you can't do this", Chloe was crying...for this beautiful, beautiful man who would sacrifice everything for her....just to keep her safe.

"Yes, I can", Lucifer finally looked at the blonde woman kneeling beside him...and gently caressed her face.

"No, you can't go through subjugation again...just for me", Chloe shakily replied.

"Yes i can", Lucifer repeated, "and I would do it again and again and again...don't you know that detective?".

God's eyes grew watery as he looked at his favourite son and his favourite human. Never before had he witnessed a love so pure...so strong.

"Lucifer", God broke the spell that had fallen over the Devil and the detective, " there's more".

Lucifer scoffed, "well...out with it!".

"Lucifer, you never really received love and I am truly the one to blame for that", God laid a tentative hand on the fallen angel's shoulder, " In hell the only "Love" you received was in the form of minions obeying you! But now,", God looked at Chloe with pride, "You have found your "other", the light that gave birth to both of you was stronger and brighter before it split, you have to join together once again...only then, can you really defeat the Beast".

Lucifer was silent for a long time.

"No".

God and Chloe gave him a confused glance.

"No, i will not risk Chloe's life for this".

"Lucifer, I-"

"No, detective! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! This isn't some mortal crime lord that you can kill with guns...no, I will not risk this! I do not want you getting hurt, Chloe", Lucifer's voice took on a gentler tone as he looked at the love of his life, "I might die in this...the last thing I want to do is make you a widow...and make you go through all that pain again. Detective! I love you...more than any one or any thing in my life, I can die knowing that you will be safe! The Beast may kill me, but I will do everything in my power, to keep you and your daughter safe, as i-", he showed her his hand...the ring still on it, " promised".

Chloe just opened and shut her mouth like a fish.

Before she turned to God, watching them with a tender expression, " I will take it from here".

"Detective, wha-", Lucifer started.

"Understood, Chloe!", God cut him off and as he started to fade, he looked at Lucifer and with a geniune smile he said, "Lucifer, no matter what happens...I love you, my son. The gates of heaven are open for you, now!".

"Dad!".

"Don't make the same mistake I did!".

"DAD!".

And God faded away.

Lucifer just stared at the spot where his father stood...just a few moments ago.

"Lucifer", Chloe's voice pulled him out of his stupor.

With a sigh he turned to the beautiful blonde woman in front of him, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I broke the spell?".

"What?".

"The spell your dad cast on me to make me forget you", Chloe cupped Lucifer's face in her hands.

"Every day...every single morning, every single night...I felt hollow, like someone was absent from my life.No matter what I did, I couldn't look past that particular feeling...I tried to, but I couldn't", Chloe's eyes were brimming with tears,

Lucifer wanted to wipe away her tears...but his hands felt like lead...his body and his heart seemed to belong to Chloe, she could do whatever she wanted to. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I dreamed about our kiss on the beach...about the late night shows...about your proposal...I wanted to remember you, but I couldn't...Trixie started having nightmares about a man who didn't scare her...but made her sad whenever she saw his sad face", Chloe gently brushed her thumb against his trembling cheek.

"It was you, Lucifer Samael Morningstar", Chloe said and kissed him.

Lucifer stilled for a moment before melting into the kiss...the feeling of her lips, still wet from her tears on his, her body against his, shaking and sobbing. It wasn't a quick kiss nor was it a long one...it wasn't extremely passionate, nor was it extremely chaste...it wasn't hungry nor was it hurried...it was just right.

As they pulled apart, Lucifer looked at Chloe's aqua orbs...and damn him, if he didn't think they were the most beautiful thing in the universe...brighter than any star he had ever created.

But one thing still nagged him.

"Chloe-", Lucifer breathed, her name rolling off his tongue like a holy word, " I-I...you broke dad's spell all by yourself! I didn't think that was possible, but how did this happen?".

"I can tell you", Chloe smiled sweetly at Satan, "-because we love each other...and no one can break us apart".

Lucifer's breath caught, "How can a pitiful creature like me, deserve someone like you?".

"What makes you think that someone like me...a nobody deserves you?", Chloe asked him.

"WHAT?", Lucifer was shocked, "You are not a nobody...you are perfect in every way possible...you're beautiful and amazing...no one can compare to you, Chloe!".

Chloe was sure she would have a heart attack there and then, if Lucifer didn't stop being so sweet, "Exactly!". She waited for him to get it.

Realisation dawned on Lucifer....and he looked at Chloe with such tenderness that it was all Chloe could do to not kiss him, senseless there and then.

"So you want to be with me...despite the danger?".

"Yes"

"But it will be dangerous?".

"We have each other"

"Detective, I-"

"Lucifer...do you want me or not?".

Lucifer wanted to scream "yes", but he had promised Chloe that there would be no secrets between them.

"Detective, you do know I never lie.".

Chloe nodded, unsure.

"So when i said that there was someone .."

"There is someone else?", Chloe acted as if shocked, but she knew where he was going with this.

"Yes", Lucifer flinched when Chloe started, not realising that she was faking it, " And I need to show her to you!".

"Okay", Chloe bit her lip to keep from smiling, thankfully Lucifer didn't notice.

With trembling hands he pulled out the photo, squared delicately yet hurriedly in his breast pocket where he usually kept his pocket square and handed it to Chloe.

"She is the someone, I meant".

Chloe looked at the photograph, tears streaming down her cheeks...the same photo she had seen in Lucifer's ring,

"Oh, bloody hell! Detective, I am sorry...I didn't mean for it to hurt you! I understand it is creepy and I apol-", Lucifer never got to finish his sentence before Chloe's lips were on him, kissing him to an inch of his life.

"Lucifer Samael Morningstar...if you don't marry me! I will kill you!", Chloe said in between kisses.

"So...I...take...it...you...are not...mad", Lucifer breathed in between her kisses.

"Oh...I am mad! We have a lot to figure out but-", Chloe pulled away and stood up, offering her hand to Lucifer, "I am sure about the fact that I...want to become Decker-Morningstar!", she giggled.

But Lucifer wasn't done.

"Wait", instead of getting up, Lucifer stood up on knee and pulled out a ring...identical to his, an onyx ring.

"Lucifer...what?".

"Chloe Jane Decker...what I never understood about mortal marriages was the -"Till death do us part". I don't want that...I want to be with you, forever! If I may be so bold, I want to be with you forever...even after our lives are over", he took a deep breath.

"Our lives?", Chloe was hoping...but that would be very selfish of her!

"Yes, Our lives, Chloe! As long as you wear this ring...I will be mortal to an extent...I won't lose my powers, for I need them...but I will age like you, and also die with you...by which I mean, follow you into heaven-spend eternity with you, if you want me, that is. I had planned to do this in better circumstances but-"

"Lucifer?".

"Yes?"

"You want to _lose_ your immortality..for me?".

"Yes"

"But why?"

"I cannot live without you, Chloe...This year-being apart from me has been the hardest for me but at least you were alive! I can not fathom a world without you in it...I don't want to", that was the moment it hit Chloe, the man in front of her...who had always fulfilled other's desires...was thinking (for the first time) about what he wanted.

_And he wanted, her._

"Yes".

"Y-y-you will h-h-have me?", Lucifer's scared face was so adorable.

"Well...I can't say No to an adorable face like that, can I?",she teased, pulling up Lucifer.

"Detective!", he wanted to sound indignant, but the sheer happiness he felt, made it sound as if he was overjoyed.

"I love you, Lucifer...and I want to be with you! I was meant to be with you...and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Lucifer could only gasp, before he pulled Chloe to a searing kiss, "Chloe...you are the best thing that's ever happened to me...and if I was destined for this...it's a good destiny"

 _I was lost...but you found me, Chloe,_ Lucifer silently thought as he embraced the love of his life.

And no matter what happens, the Beast would never be able to hurt the Deckers in his life.

The Devil promised himself.

"Do you wanna go home?", Chloe looked up at Lucifer...love shining in her eyes.

"Yes! We have to plan the grandest wedding ever...don't we?", Lucifer pulled her close to him and walked out of the shack with her head on his shoulder.

"Oh...but can you?", Chloe asked Lucifer, teasingly.

The sun was coming up, the faint rays making the hair on Chloe's head appear golden...and the blue eyes that looked up at him with mirth, to shine like the moon.

"For you, Chloe...I can do anything!".

"Luce, babe..i was joking!", Chloe tried to hide her blush.

"Well...I can't wait to see the look on dear detective douche's face when he sees you walking up the aisle...looking like the most beautiful woman in creation", Lucifer chuckled.

"Luce, stop that", Chloe laughed and slapped his shoulder teasingly,

"What...calling you the most beautiful woman in creation...you know I never lie", Lucifer placed a kiss on her forehead.

And as the duo walked away from the abandoned shack, they looked forward to spending their lives together...ignoring the darkness on the horizon.

At least till their wedding day.

\---------------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈💍🕵️♀️  
> So this is the official end of part 1 of the Arise series...the next part will deal with the wedding and then we will have the Beast making an entrance.
> 
> Be warned: The next series will be filled with fluff...but the 3rd part in the series will be completely different.
> 
> Thank you, so much for reading...please comment (A) for smut and (B) for a clean story arc.
> 
> And do let me know, if you liked the way the story ended  
> #StaySafe #StayHome


End file.
